Notice Me
by BlackWinggedAngel
Summary: Kairi was found by Zero in the snow back before he was a vampire at the age of 5. Like Yuuki she had no memories before that. Zero cares about her but how will she react when she finds out he loves Yuuki and how will he react when he finds out the truth of her past? Zero x oc Kaname x oc.
1. Chap 1: It's All A Blur

**A/N: Hello! This is my 2nd story! This one is based on Vampire Knight, I hope you enjoy!"**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's all a blur**

_"Where am I?"_

_"It's cold..."_

_The small girl cracked open her eyes and sat up slowly._

_"Snow..?"_

_White blankets of snow covered the ground. The sky was dark grey and she didn't see a source of life anywhere. All she saw was white and grey._

_"Who am I anyways..?" She wondered._

_"Oh yeah, My name is Kairi...What did it mean again?...Who named me that? Who are my parents?..."_

_Kairi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that a boy about a year older than her appeared behind her._

_"Excuse me?" He asked._

_Kairi jumped and turned around to face the boy._

_He had short silver hair and purple eyes. The boy was a good 5 inches taller that her._

_"Who're you?" she asked cautiously._

_"My name's Zero Kiryu. You'll catch a cold in this weather wearing that kind of clothes."_

_Kairi looked down at her clothes._

_She was wearing a light jacket, boots, jeans and a scarf._

_Zero held out his hand to her and she took it hesitantly._

_She walked towards him and he took off his outer trench coat and wrapped it over Kairi's shoulders._

_"Arigato.." She whispered._

_"No problem..." he replied._

_"Why are you out here anyways, Zero?"_

_"Because I-"_

"KIYOSHI!"

Kairi lazily lifted her head up from her desk.

The teacher stood in front of her.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Don't you 'WHAT' me! Supplementary classes for you, Kiryu, and Cross!" He bellowed.

Yuuki shot up at the sound of her last name.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING!" she cried.

All the students but the 3 disciplinary committee members snickered.

"Would you stop yelling Yuuki?"

Everyone's attention shot over to Zero who yawned.

"It's amazing how you guys even made it this far in school." The teacher mumbled.

"How can you, Kiyoshi, and Kiryu make perfect scores on the tests I give but never bother to do any other kind of work?!"

"I dunno." Zero mumbled.

"The test scores are really what matters in school anyways so we don't really care about class work.." Zero looked over at Kairi as she leaned on him sleepily.

The silver haired boy played lazily with the younger girl's onyx, shoulder length hair.

"Grr, damn you teenagers..." The teacher mumbled and returned to the chalk board.

"Ne, ne do you think that Zero-kun and Kairi-chan are dating?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"I doubt it. Haven't you seen his relationship with Yuuki-san?" The friend whispered back.

Kairi cringed at their words.

Suddenly a sharp pencil landed between the girls.

The two of them, Kairi, and Yuuki turned to look at Zero who was now leaning back onto the bench like chairs.

"Stop gossiping, it's annoying. I don't like either of them, they're just people close to me." he said bluntly.

Somehow Kairi felt hurt because of Zero's words. He didn't even bother to say that they were friends. She wondered, what exactly was she to this silver haired teen?

The bell rang and all the students left except for the 3 prefects.

"Now let's start our supp-"

Zero kicked down the door to the classroom and left with Kairi following behind him, silently looking at the ground.

"Ah, um I'll asked them to fix that later! Thank you for your time sensei!" Yuuki stuttered and left leaving the teacher stunned.

**To the Moon Dorms:**

"I wonder how my beautiful fan girls are this afternoon!" Aido sighed and drank from his glass of dissolved blood tablets.

"Hm..I wonder how Kairi-chan is." Shiki wondered aloud.

"What is that girl to you, Senri?" Rima asked hiding her envy of the fellow female.

"Isn't she just a human?" Ruka asked.

"I heard that she was in the same incident as Kiryu." Akatsuki said adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves.

"The Pureblood incident?" Aido wondered.

"Yeah."Akatsuki replied.

"Then how come she smells human?" Shiki asked.

"From the records, people say she wasn't bitten but used as hostage against Kiryu-kun." Takuma said closing his manga and placing it on top of his other class books.

"Kairi only speaks when appropriate. She's pretty quiet"

"And she's hot." Aido said happily while swirling the red liquid in his glass around.

"Make a move on her and I'm sure Kiryu would kill you Hanabusa." Akatsuki said.

"Everyone.."

All the aristocrats turned their heads to the top of the stair case where Seiren and Kaname stood.

"Kaname-sama." They all bowed except Shiki.

"Yo, cousin." He said bluntly.

"I think it's time to go." Kaname said putting on his mysterious-like smile.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The aristocrats chanted and stood up.

They all took their usual places.

Kaname in front with Akatsuki and Aido at his sides and the rest of the vampires behind him.

The doors opened and they walked to the gate where Kairi stood waiting for them as Zero and Yuuki held back the girls.

Her job was to escort the vampires to their first class, then to go join Zero and Yuuki on patrol.

"Good afternoon girls~ !" Aido said waving at the mobs of females.

"Ah! Aido-kun!" The girls responded.

The blonde aristocrat turned to Kairi and took her chin in his slender fingers.

"Hello, Kairi-chan." He said in a soft voice.

The girl had a small look of discomfort in her eyes.

Zero had always told her to avoid vampires. He said that they were evil and that they were beasts in human form.

"Good afternoon, Aido-kun..." She whispered.

"Don't scare the poor girl Aido."

The two turned their attention to Kaname.

"Ah..um gomen Kairi-chan, if I was scaring you." The blonde said giving her a truthful smile.

"It's okay I'm fine...Arigato, Kaname-san for worrying." The black haired girl said quietly.

"No problem, Kairi." The pureblood replied.

Kaname Kuran. A rare pureblooded vamprie. They say that purebloods are like rulers or kings and queens of other vampires. Their blood doesn't have a single drop of human D.N.A in it.

He was one of the main vampires that Zero wanted her to avoid.

"Shall we go now?"

Kairi snapped her head up at the pureblood. The 2 pairs of crimson eyes met.

"Ne, Kaname-kun Kairi has the same eye color as you!" Takuma exclaimed.

"No I disagree. Her eye color seems more like a gentle rose unlike Kaname's who's is more deadly red." Shiki said in his usual blunt tone.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Shiki-kun!" Takuma said smiling.

Kairi's face had turned as red as her eyes when they talked about her.

"Um, Let's get you all to class now..." She said, her bangs hiding her eyes as they walked.

As she walked the vampires to class, Zero spotted Kairi's blushed face.

_"What did those damned beasts do to her?" _He asked himself.

**That Night During Patrol:**

Kairi sat in a tree nearly falling asleep.

She had finished her patrols and felt very tired.

"Hey Kairi-chan!"

The poor girl fell out of the tree and braced herself for impact but landed in someone's soft yet strong arms.

"Yuuki, don't scare her."

Kairi opened her eyes and her red ones met familiar lavender ones.

"You should be more careful, Kairi." Zero said as he set he down on her feet.

"Gomen..." She whispered and slid down the tree with her knees up to her chest.

"Did you have another dream?" he asked.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"What are you talking about, Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"It's kinda complicated but...she doesn't remember her past like you. She forgot everything prior of age 5." he replied.

"But it's kind of harder on her because...never mind."

Zero took Kairi's arm and pulled her up.

"N-Nani?!" She exclaimed.

"You finished your patrols right? Then go help me with mine's." he said and the two of them walked away.

Yuuki walked to the balcony and stared off.

_"Kairi-chan doesn't remember her past either? And...Zero never told me how it's worst on her."_ She thought to herself.

She suddenly saw 2 girls on the ground below.

Yuuki jumped down and swung on a branch to make the impact less powerful.

"Give me your class numbers and names." She said to the 2 girls.

"Ah! It's one of the prefects!" One of them exclaimed.

"We just wanted pictures of the night class.." The other said.

"You aren't suppose to be out at this time!" Yuuki said and saw that one of the girl's knees was bleeding.

"Oh no, you're bleeding! That isn't good, please go back to your dorms quickly!"

There was slight rustling and Yuuki turned around.

"Who's there?!" She called and extended her Artemis rod.

"The headmaster has trained you well."

There stood Akatsuki Kain, and Aido Hanabusa.

"Ah! It's Akatsuki-senpai and Aido-senpai!" The other two girls squealed.

"Calm down Yuuki-chan...we only came because we smelt blood..." Aido said smirking.

"Ah..you smell so delightful.."

"Oh my god he said we smelt nice!" One of the girls squealed.

"Aido, if you harm one of those girls I'll-" Yuuki was cut off when Aido placed his hand on top of hers.

"Did you fall?..The blood I'm smelling..." The aristocrat lifted her hand up and sniffed the wounded part.

"Is yours Yuuki..." He finished.

He showed his fangs and slowly pushed them into Yuuki's wrist.

The girl flinched as it broke through skin.

"Aido-senpai is a vampire?!" The other girl cried.

"L-let go!" Yuuki struggled but Aido broke her grip on the silver rod and pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest.

"Mm..Your blood is tasty...May I...partake from your neck..?" He asked , his eyes shining crimson.

"N-No! Aido stop-!"

There was a clicking of a gun, jingling of chains and rustling of clothes.

Zero stood there with his fun pointed at Aido's head.

Kairi had her short anti-vampire sword out and pointed at Akatsuki's neck while she held one of his big wrists in her smaller hand.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. Now." Zero said gritting his teeth together.

"Where you vampires drunken by the smell of blood..?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Looks like we got caught, Hanabusa." Akatsuki stated bluntly.

"Yes. But you see, Kiryu-kun, her blood was so tempting..."Aido said and licked her neck.

That's when Zero snapped.

"No, wait, Zero don't!" Yuuki cried.

There was a sound of a gunshot.

Aido had duck and covered.

Yuuki stood there with her hand on the Bloody rose making it point up.

"You should put that away...Kiryu.."

Everyone's attention turned to the Pureblooded vampire that appeared.

"You should know that those kind of weapons are a great threat to us..."

Zero pulled away from Yuuki and put away his gun but Kairi didn't lower her weapon. These beasts...they tried to harm someone important to Zero. She'd never forgive them.

A big pale hand was placed on her small wrist.

She looked up at the taller pureblood and glared daggers at him.

Kaname simply brushed off her threatening eyes.

"It's alright..I'll handle it from here Kairi." He said giving her one of his mysterious smiles.

The girl reluctantly lowered her sword and it returned to its normal state as a small dagger hidden in her sleeve.

She walked over to Yuuki and took off her own ribbon to tie around the girl's hand.

"Arigato, Kairi-chan." Yuuki whispered.

Kairi nodded and turned back to look at the 2 unconscious girls that lay on the grass.

"They must've passed out from shock." Kairi said quietly.

"I shall take care of that...Seiren." Kaname called and the short haired girl came and erased their memories.

There was a slapping noise.

Aido had been slapped by Kaname.

"Gomen...Kaname-sama." the blonde said shamefully.

"You are to blame too Kain."

"Wah?!"

"You did not stop Aido so you are to blame as well."

"I will deal with these two. Have a nice evening, Kairi..."

The vampires disappeared.

"Let's go. This place reeks of blood and vampire..." Zero said and pulled Yuuki away to follow him.

The two didn't mean to, but they left Kairi standing there alone.

Once again, she felt that tug on her heart. She always felt that tug when Zero was with Yuuki, but she never knew why she felt that way.

**In the Headmaster's Bathroom:**

Kairi slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

_"What am I to Zero..?"_

That question ran through her mind as she painfully tried to find answers.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Zero.

His white dress shirt wasn't buttoned and showed the pale toned skin under it.

"What're you doing on the floor, Kairi?" He asked.

The girl quickly stood up and turned away so that her back was to him.

"B-Betsuni..." she replied.

(Betsuni = Nothing)

She was about to walk away from him into the shower but he grabbed her wrist.

Kairi turned around but avoided his lavender eyes.

She knew he had 'that face' on.

The one that says, "tell me what's wrong please?"

"I-I need to go take a shower..." She said trying to pull away.

"Kairi."

His firm voice made her freeze.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Why have you been avoiding me..?"

She paused and asked, "Zero...what am I to you..?"

This made the older boy freeze and she pulled away from him.

"I won't take long in the shower...I'll leave some hot water for you." Kairi said changing the subject.

She walked into the shower with her clothes on and stripped down.

Zero looked at the shower curtain and watched her shadow remove its clothes.

Kairi threw her uniform over the top of the shower and it landed perfectly in the dirty clothes basket which was located next to the sink.

The tall silver haired teen took off his dress shirt and leaned on the marble counter.

_"Zero..what am I to you?"_

Her question rang in his ears.

_"What is...Kairi to me..?"  
_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, follow, pm etc.! :)**

**-Cathy**


	2. Chap 2: Her Eyes

**Chapter 2: Her eyes.**

* * *

_"Yamete!" The girl with waist length black hair yelled._

_"Onegai...onegai...don't hurt him...Don't hurt Zero!"_

(Yamete = Stop Onegai = Please)

_"You're a noisy one aren't you, girl?" The woman that had long silverish hair and held the unconscious Zero close to her said._

_"What is he to you? Hm?"_

_"He saved me...Zero saved me when I was alone! Don't hurt him, he never did anything wrong!"_

_"His parents killed my lover and now I'll make them suffer."_

_Pools of blood were on the floor and was splattered on the walls._

_2 bodies lay still on the floor._

_Trembling._

_Shaking._

_Afraid._

_The girl fell to her knees. Her small, trembling hands gripped her head in pain._

_The woman, who is named Shizuka Hio, dropped the silver haired boy onto the floor and walked over to the girl._

_Shizuka let her sharp nail cut the black haired girl's cheek._

_She licked the blood from her fingers._

_The little girl's memories flashed into her mind._

_"Ah...so you are __**his**__ tool...It is such a shame that a fragile child like you could be his little puppet."_

_Shattered glass._

_Blood Everywhere._

_Master._

_The small girl stood up and bolted through the open door._

_She went missing for 5 days, before a man found her._

_"What are you doing here little one?" The man with ash blonde hair asked her._

_"I have to find him...I left him..." The little girl said._

_"What's your name? And who're you talking about?"_

_"I refuse to tell you! __**He**__ told me not to talk to people I don't know...He said they could be those beasts in human form! Those- those vampires!"_

_The small girl began to sob._

_The older man was taken back by her words, but he smiled gently and pulled her into an embrace._

_"I see...You can trust me...Please tell me your name."_

_"K-Kairi.." she said and cried into his thick jacket._

_"You don't have a last name?"_

_"I forgot what my last name was...I was considered a Kiryu when __**they**__ were alive...but they died so..I-I don't know who I am anymore..."_

_"Kiryu?"_

_"Mhm..."_

_"Does the boy you're looking for happen to be Zero Kiryu?"_

_"H-How did you know?"_

_"He's staying with me right now...would you like to go see him?"_

_"Y-Yes.."_

_The man picked up the small girl and carried her piggy back to his house._

Kairi sat up in her bed. Dry sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead.

She got up out of bed and ran her fingers through her long bangs.

"Another dream..." She whispered to herself.

There was a knock at her dorm door.

"Kairi? Are you ready?" asked a female voice.

"No, You can go with Zero first, Yuuki." Kairi replied.

Yuuki opened the door .

"Well, that's weird. You always rush to go meet up with Zero. Did something happen between you guys last night?"

"..No...E-Everything's fine. No need to worry."

Kairi slipped on her blazer over her white dress shirt and slid her dagger up to her forearm under the left hand sleeve.

"If you say so..I won't pry for the answer."

Yuuki walked over to Kairi and took her hand.

"But remember I'm here for you if you need me."

Kairi nodded.

* * *

**Later On That Morning:**

"Ohhh! Are you really going to give him that?"

"Of course! I hope Shiki-senpai likes it though.."

The students of Cross Academy chattered about the special day while walking to class.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes!"

"It's so pretty!"

Everyone thought it was a great day...except for some of the night class members..

"Unngh...I was just about to fall asleep.." Aido groaned.

"It must be the day class girls. What is it?"

The blonde sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly strays of light shown into the room.

"Akatsuki, it's too bright!" Aido glared at his cousin and slid under his covers but letting his head poke out.

"The day class girls are so excited for some reason.." The tall male stated.

"Oh, I know what today is.."

"What?!" His cousin asked grumpily.

"..The day girls give chocolate to guys to proclaim their love...St, Xocolatl's day."

**TWEEEEEETTTTT!**

Yuuki blew her whistle loudly.

"It's still morning! The Night class won't leave their rooms until this afternoon! There's no point in waiting!"

A girl with braids and her friend tried to climb the wall that surrounded the night class dorms.

"Hey don't climb the wall please!" The young brown haired girl cried.

But it was too late. The 2 girls fell.

Before they hit the ground, Zero caught the girl with braids while Kairi slid on her knees to catch the other girl.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" Called Yuuki.

Zero set the girl he caught back on her feet and the girl that landed in Kairi's arms got up.

"Kairi-san you're elbow is bleeding!" Cried one of the girls from the group.

The black haired girl had scraped her elbow on the ground when she caught the girl.

"I'm so sorry Kairi-chan!" The girl Kairi caught apologized.

"I'm fine, don't worry..." She said.

"Yuuki jumped down from the wall as Zero walked over to the wounded girl.

"Kairi are you alright?!" Called Yuuki.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Honest." She said again and hid her arm behind her.

Zero walked up behind Kairi without the girl noticing and pulled her arm up for him to see.

The poor girl winced at the force her grabbed her with.

"Don't lie. You aren't fine. The cut's pretty deep." The silver haired boy said.

He pulled off his tie and tied it around her elbow.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse. Yuuki can you take care of these fangirls and tell sensei we're going to be late?"

"O-oh of course!" Yuuki stuttered.

Kairi saw the look in Zero's lavender eyes.

It wasn't the cold hard look he gave everyone even to her sometimes. It was a kind gentle look that he gave the brunette.

The poor girl felt another tug at her heart.

_"Why do you look at her with such eyes?"_ Kairi thought to herself.

"Okay, Thanks. Come on let's go." Zero walked off with Kairi trying to keep up with him.

Meanwhile, Kaname watched from his window.

He had saw the look of pain in Kairi's eyes when the Kiryu boy gave Yuuki that look. He knew that she wanted Zero to notice her as well.

He glared daggers into Zero's back as he walked away with Kairi franticly trying to keep up.

"The boy doesn't know what he has..." Kaname whispered and walked away from the window.

* * *

**In the Nurse's Office:**

Zero pulled off his red tie from Kairi's arm and wrapped the cut with a fresh bandage.

"...I'm sorry.." Kairi said breaking the silence.

"Why..?" He asked.

"I must be a burden..."

"I wouldn't be here if you were a so called 'burden' Kairi."

_"Then why do you say it in such a cold way?" _The girl thought sadly.

Once Zero finished he turned to the door.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked.

"...okay..." Kairi replied quietly and walked past him out the door.

Zero was about to follow her but stopped when he sensed a vampire behind him.

He turned around and pulled his gun out.

"Good Morning, Kiryu."

"What do you want, Kuran?"

"I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"Appreciate the things you have now. Because you never know when someone might take away the things you care the most about."

"A person already took that away from me! Stop messing with me!"

"Your family is one thing...but what about that **one **person you care about dearly?"

Zero thought he was talking about Yuuki.

"I swear Kuran if you harm Yuuki I'll-!"

Kaname chuckled darkly.

"You know I won't harm her...but what you should worry about is your little childhood friend. If she feels that you've walked too far away, the string will snap, Kiryu. But you know what? You don't even realize it do you? The look in her eyes when you ignore her...**forget** her...Remember this and remember it well. Even if the string does snap, you sould still care for her."

The pureblood disappeared leaving the silver haired teen stunned.

_"The look in her eyes when you ignore her...__**forget**__ her.."_

Kaname's word rung in his ears.

Zero bolted out the door.

He ran as fast as he could to find Kairi.

The red eyed girl was half way down the hall to her first class when Zero grabbed her wrist, startling her.

She freaked out. She turned around quickly, grabbing him by his upper arm and flipping him on his back.

She sat on his abdomen with her dagger to his neck and her eyes wide with fear.

"K-Kairi.."

She quickly got off of him and backed away.

"Gomen, Zero!"

"It's okay. It's my fault for scaring you." He said getting back on his feet.

"What did you need?" Kairi asked avoiding his gaze.

"I-I...I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you." Zero said.

There was silence.

"Kairi-?"

"Did **she **tell you do say this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did Yuuki tell you to apologize?"

"No, she didn't."

"DON'T LIE!"

Zero's eyes widened at the rise in her voice level.

"Go tell her I never wanted her to make you apologize!"

"Kairi please I'm serious, Yuuki didn't-"

"I'm late to class."

Kairi started to walk away but Zero grabbed her wrist again.

"Please just listen to me Kairi!"

"You haven't been ignoring me okay?! I'm fine Zero! Nothing's wrong! You don't have to worry about me!... Don't you have anything better to do?...Go back to..-to Yuuki. She could be wondering where you are...Don't pity someone like me..."

_"If she feels that you've walked too far away, the string will snap, Kiryu."_

Kaname's words sounded in his head.

"Did Kuran tell you to say this?!"

"W-what? No! Kaname has nothing to do with my answer! He never even spoke to me since yesterday!"

"He could've used his powers on you! He-"

"STOP IT ZERO!"

Kairi rose her voice once more.

"Don't you trust my answer? Do you even trust me?"

The bell suddenly rang, saying that the first class was over.

Students came out from their classrooms and surrounded the 2 childhood friends.

Zero saw Kairi's lips move and froze at the question.

Kairi ran away on the verge of tears.

The Kiryu stood there stunned.

For the rest of the day, Kairi didn't show up for her classes but she did show up for her prefect duties.

Rows and rows of fangirls lined up at their favorite night class member's gate.

Some were so full that they had to have 1 or 2 more gates formed.

Kairi came late and walked slipped into the night class gates where the vampires stood in their usual order.

"Good afternoon Kairi-ch-...Woah..are you okay?" Aido asked.

Her eyes were puffy from crying in her room all day.

"I'm fine, I just-"

She stopped when she felt a cold hand caress her cheek gently.

Kaname smiled down at her.

"It's alright if you don't wish to talk about it, Kairi."

She nodded.

"Arigato...Kaname. W-well I should get you guys to class."

She turned around and opened the gates.

A blast of fangirl screams greeted her.

"Ah, the sweet sound of my girls!" Aido sang as he skipped ahead.

"Aido."

The aristocrat stopped in his tracks and turned nervously to his leader.

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama?"

"..Behave yourself and don't cause any trouble to the prefects. I don't think Kairi can handle anymore today."

The girl blushed and shook her head franticly.

"N-No! I'm fine! No need to worry!"

Kaname chuckled and patted her head.

As they walked out, Yuuki blew her whistle and explained the rules for the chocolate exchange to the fangirls and the night class.

The vampires went to their gates and collected as many chocolates as they could while Kairi stood patiently at the opposite end, ready to lead them to their first class.

She kept her eyes on the ground but couldn't help to look up once and awhile to glance at Zero and Yuuki.

Yuuki was holding off the girls from the 'Akatsuki Row 2' gate.

As a prefect, Kairi went to help. She held back the 'Shiki Row 2 gate'.

"Senri-senpai!" The girls squealed.

"Why isn't he coming over here?!" Another cried.

"Please move Kairi-chan!"

She had to admit that the fangirls treated her nicely but sometimes they don't even care.

"P-Please, stay back guys!" She cried out but with an accidental push by a girl she fell to her knees and 3 small boxes dropped from her pocket.

"Are you alright?"

Kairi looked up into light blue eyes and spotted dark maroon hair.

"I-I'm fine!" she said and got up quickly.

Shiki picked up the boxes in his hands.

"Ah, That's-"

"Arigato, Kairi-chan."

He took the maroon colored box and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ah..H-hai..."

"Kaname. Here." Shiki threw the other 2 boxes at the pureblood who easily caught it.

Kaname read the names on the boxes.

"Arigato, Kairi." he said and took the red box.

"Hai.."

"Oh, Kaname, you're leaving already?" Yuuki asked as she held back the girls.

"Yes, thank you Yuuki for your work, please don't get hurt."

"Alright!"

Kaname walked towards blushing Kairi.

"Itai!" Yuuki cried as she fell.

A box fell out of her pocket as well and Zero picked it up.

(Itai = ouch)

He quickly read the name.

"Kuran!" He called and threw the box at him which was easily caught.

"You forgot something." Zero finished.

"Gah! How did you-" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Kaname said.

"I have something for you too, Kiryu."

He threw the other box at Zero.

The teen caught it easily and read the tag.

_To: Zero Fr: Kairi_

Zero looked up and at Kairi who accidentally met his gaze.

She looked away sadly and turned to walk the vampires to class.

* * *

**Later That Night:**

Kairi opened the door to the Headmaster's bathroom.

She looked down and saw Zero sitting there. His hair was dripping wet and his shirt wasn't buttoned on all the way.

The girl bent down and took the towel from his shoulders.

Zero looked up at her curiously.

Kairi dried his hair and buttoned up his shirt.

While doing this, she saw he had her, now empty, chocolate box in his hand and a few blood tablets next to his wrist.

She paused when she saw them but continued.

Once she was finished she stood up and walked around him.

"Why?" He asked making her stop in her tracks.

"You'll catch a cold...take care of yourself. We may not be as close anymore but don't let it get to you. You have someone else to watch...don't you?" She answered turning to smile sadly at him.

She left to take a shower.

Soon when she came out and walked out of the door she saw Yuuki bent down on her knees, feeding Zero a piece of chocolate.

Zero spotted her through the corner of his eye.

She had a pained look.

_"Is that the look Kuran was talking about?" _He thought.

It hurt like hell to see Zero with another girl but..she thought that as long as he's happy then she's happy.

"Yuuki, I left you some warm water." Kairi said.

"Oh! Arigato, Kairi!" she replied and ran into the bathroom.

"Kairi-" Zero started.

"I'm okay, promise." she said.

"You always say that..."

"And sometimes you gotta believe me. Besides...you look pale yourself Zero...take better care of yourself."

Zero stared wide eyed at her as she left.

_"Does she know?"_ Zero asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. I tried to take my time on this. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Cathy**


	3. Chap 3: Nightmare

**A/N PLEASE READ: I'm sorry if my story seems to be mary sue-ish to some of you guys but I promise for it to be better! I got very good advice from a person who reviewed and I will fix my mistakes. Thank you all for continuing to read this!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

_The man who was called Kaien, carried the small girl into the house._

_"Yuuki, Zero! I have someone I would like you to meet." He called._

_A girl with long brown hair about the same age as the girl with black hair walked up to her foster father._

_"I found her in the snow awhile ago while going on my errands. She seems to be looking for someone named Zero."_

_"Hi, I'm Yuuki. What's your name?" The girl with brown hair said and tried to reach out to the other girl._

_"K-Kairi..." The girl with black hair said quietly and hid behind Kaien shyly._

_"Hey, Headmaster if you're finished with your errands, tell me what you want for dinner. I'm cooking tonight." a young male voice called._

_A boy with short silver hair and lavender eyes appeared at the other end of the hallway._

_He stopped when he saw Kairi._

_"Kairi?"_

_"Zero!" she cried and ran to him._

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close._

_"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"_

_Nobody talked. Only the girl's sobs were heard._

_"You...survived?" Zero decided to ask._

_He felt the girl's head nod._

_He hesitated but hugged her back._

* * *

"Kairi, Yuuki."

Kairi cracked open her eyes and looked up.

Zero was about to walk out of the class room.

"I'm going to start disciplinary committee duties. Finish up with the supplementary classes then run over." he said.

"Fine."She replied.

"It's easy for you to say that but-." Yuuki stopped in the middle of her sentence.

She seemed to be troubled.

Zero walked around but stopped and pulled out his gun.

"What do you want, Night Class?"

"Why does Kaname-sama show such interest in you? You're just a mere human. I simply can't allow it." Ruka stated and glared at Zero.

"Don't be too jealous Ruka...and for you guys, Dorm president Kuran won't be happy if he found out about this. You too Kiryu, put away the Bloody Rose gun. We don't want any trouble." Akatsuki said only to get flipped over easily by the silver haired boy.

"So you're all here to beat me up, using that damn Kuran as an excuse. Come at me vampires, I've been pretty pissed lately." Zero said cracking his knuckles.

"Stop right there!"

Yuuki jumped in between the group of vampires and Zero with her Artemis rod out.

"Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!"

"I don't think anyone really reads the student handbook anymore, Yuuki." Kairi commented as she walked out from behind the trees and smirked.

"I'd actually rather fight."

"Well, then if you rather fight you'll have to fight me first as the member of the disciplinary committee!" Yuuki said pulling on her band.

"Ugh...the mood was ruined." Ruka said.

"Yeah I don't feel like fighting anymore." Another vampire commented.

"Let's go back to class." And with that the vampires left.

Yuuki turned to Zero.

"What's wrong with you Zero? You've been acting strange lately." she said and tried to reach out to him.

"Leave me alone." He said and walked away.

"Ah-!...," Yuuki sighed.

"Kairi did you finish your patrolling yet?"

"No, But I'll meet up with you later." She responded and left.

Kairi finished her patrols and sat sleepily on a branch from the tree.

_"I see...so you're __**his**__ tool..."_

Shizuka's words rung in her head.

"Who's tool?...I'm nobody's tool!..I'm just Kairi the human...Nothing less, nothing more." The onyx haired girl said.

She took out her dagger.

Kairi traced her finger over the sharp tip and smooth surface. The carving of the name 'Silver Moon' on one of its sides.

"Zero!"

The sudden cry of the name startled the girl.

She jumped out of the branch and dashed in the direction the voice came from.

The loud tapping of her boots was the only thing heard throughout the hall way.

She ran up the stairs and stopped at the scene before her.

There stood Zero. His arms around Yuuki from behind and his unusual sharp teeth in her neck.

"No...stop Zero...Stop!" Cried Yuuki as she was able to pull away from him, holding her neck.

_Blood Everywhere._

_Fangs penetrating flesh._

_"Zero!"_

_Afraid._

_"Yamete! Don't hurt him!"_

Kairi's head pounded.

"Yuuki...I'm sorry.." Zero said.

"You're-.." Yuuki squeaked out.

The silver haired boy's once lavender eyes met Kairi's scared face.

Her breathing was turning into pants.

"Kairi-.." He reached out to the girl but she stepped away, her back hitting someone's hard chest.

She looked up with wide eyes at the one and only Kaname Kuran.

The pureblooded vampire saw the fear in her eyes. Her hands were trembling.

He quietly took her small hand into his as if to say, 'It's okay, I'm here.'

Kaname then turned his attention to Zero.

"You've turned into a blood thirsty beast, Kiryu."

He took a step towards the blood stained former human but Yuuki's voice stopped him.

"Wait! Kaname he didn't-!" She cut off when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell back into Zero's arms.

Zero stared wide eyed at the smaller girl in his arms.

"You took so much blood she can't even stand up." Kaname said letting go of Kairi's hand to walk over and take Yuuki into his arms.

"Was he blood..so delicious?"

"Wait...Kaname,..put me down..Zero." Yuuki tried to talk but her dizziness was getting the best of her.

The pureblood ignored her complaints and walked over to Kairi.

"If you don't mind, I'll go and inform the headmaster so can you keep an eye on him for a bit?"

The girl hesitated, but nodded.

Kaname walked away to the clinic so he could tend to Yuuki, leaving the 2 teens alone.

They stood in silence until Zero tried to speak.

"Kairi I'm sorry..."

"..Why?" She asked.

He stared confusingly at her. He tried to read her eyes but it was no use since her head was hanging down, looking at the floor.

He watched her clench her hands into fists and then release it over and over again. What finally caught his full attention was a drop of water that fell to the ground.

_"She's crying?" _He thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled.

"Kairi I didn't want to-.."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I would've tried to help you! Zero, I care about you! ..I would've even offered my own blood to you so that you could survive!"

"Kairi! It's okay! I'm fine!"

"No you're not!...You hate it don't you...? Being the thing you hate the most?..."

Zero stared wide eyed at her.

Footsteps were heard walking up the stairs.

"Kairi-chan? Why are you crying?" The headmaster asked as he walked to the girl's side.

She quickly wiped off the tears with her blazer sleeve.

"I-I'm fine...You're here because Kaname told you right?... Then please take care of him."

Kairi left quickly avoiding their eyes.

Once she was out of hearing range, Kaien spoke up.

"Come, Zero."

He walked Zero back to his dorm to clean up.

When they finished and before he left, the headmaster told the teen something,

"She cares about you ...I hope you realize what you're doing." he said and left.

Zero thought Kaien was speaking about Yuuki.

The headmaster shut the door quietly.

"He's fine you know...You don't need to hide, Kairi."

The girl walked out from the shadows.

"Why do you need to tell me this? Go tell Yuuki or something. She'd be more helpful to him anyways."

Kaien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait, I'm sure he'll realize it soon."

The headmaster left, leaving Kairi standing in the hallway.

She felt so useless and frustrated that she hit the wall with her fist, leaving a dent.

"Damn..."

* * *

_"Master! Where are you?!"_

_A small girl about the age of 5 ran down the hallway in the huge mansion._

_"Kairi I'm right here." said a male voice._

_The little girl turned around quickly and was embraced by strong arms._

_"You're back master! How was your family? And how's Takuma-sama?" _

_She tried to look up at his face._

_"W-..what's wrong, Master?"_

_The older boy grabbed her neck forcefully and pushed her against the wall._

_"Mas-ter?!" She choked out._

_When he looked up at her, her eyes went wide in terror._

_"W-who a-re you?!"_

_The older boy said nothing and threw her to the side._

_That's when she saw her surroundings._

_Blood everywhere._

_Splattered on the wall and ground._

_Bodies lying on the ground in a pool of red._

_The older boy morphed into a tall man with one blue and one red eye._

_"No...Why are you here?! What have to done to my master?!"_

_Long, sharp fangs protruded from his lips._

_The man walked over and picked the girl up by the front of her dress._

_"YAMETE!" she screamed._

_(Yamete = Stop)_

_He tilted her head to the side to show her pale neck._

_He moved his head and opened his mouth, licking her tender neck._

_"HELP ME KANAME-SAMA!"_

Kairi screamed and sat up in her bed.

Cold sweat covered her forehead and her heart thumped against her chest.

She looked over at her clock. The last class was ending at this time.

Kairi got up and slipped on her uniform, not bothering to put on her ribbon or button up her blazer.

She combed out her hair and slipped her dagger up her sleeve.

The nightmare she just had ran through her head over and over again.

_"Kaname-sama?" _She asked herself.

It couldn't be the same Kaname she knows now right?

Kairi walked out of her room and followed the familiar noise of fangirls screaming and squealing.

She saw Yuuki holding off the girls but she couldn't find Zero anywhere.

The onyx haired girl tried to concentrate on finding the older teen but the squealing of the fangirls and yelling of fanboys broke her concentration.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS?!" She yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to Kairi?" One of the boys asked and stepped up to her and grabbed the front of her unbuttoned blazer.

"Ah! Please don't anger her!" Yuuki cried.

But it was too late. Kairi grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him onto his back.

"Don't. Screw. With. Me."

The boy scrambled to his feet and ran back into the crowd.

"Kairi-chan's personality completely changed!" exclaimed one of the girls whispering to her friend.

"She wasn't even at class today either. I did see her the other day. It seems that she and Kiryu-kun aren't getting along." said the other girl.

Kairi shot a glare at the girls and they shushed themselves.

She walked to the gates and opened them, revealing the Night class.

When she met Kaname's eyes, she remembered her nightmare and looked away.

"Wow you girls are quiet today! Did Kairi-chan scare you guys?" Aido asked and wrapped his arms around the crimson eyed girl's shoulders.

She shot a glare at him and shrugged off his arms.

"Let's just go." She said and started to walk.

Once she and the Night class reached their classroom, Kaname, who was the last to go in, pulled her aside in the hallway.

"Kairi, are you alright?" he asked looking into her eyes.

The girl's eyes widened a bit but she looked away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She said and tried to walk away.

The pureblood's strong hand slammed against the wall and stopped her from walking anywhere.

"Tell me the truth." He demanded.

She shrunk back.

"I just had a nightmare when I was sleeping, that's all." She whispered.

The hand that slammed against the wall came up to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but..I worry about you sometimes." He said.

"It's fine. I should be going now."

And with that she left quickly. Leaving Kaname there to stare after her.

_"A nightmare huh..?"_

Kairi walked past the trees but stopped when she heard footsteps.

She looked to her right and spotted Zero with a duffle bag slung on his shoulder.

The girl was about to run and reach out to him, asking him where he was going, but before she could, Zero turned around when he heard Yuuki yelling.

"Stop! Zero where are you going?!"

She had his Bloody Rose gun in her hand as she leaned against one of the pillars.

"If..- If you don't stop...I-I'll shoot you." She huffed out tired from running.

Zero walked up to her and took the tip of the gun into his hand.

"Let go of it Yuuki...You'll injure your shoulder." He said bluntly and tried to tug it out of her hand but she put her other hand onto the base.

"No..I won't let you go like this!" She said.

Kairi's eyes widened when the silver haired teen lifted the tip of the gun to his neck.

"I couldn't stop myself from devouring you...I might kill the next person I target as my prey."He said.

"Shoot me Yuuki. You're scared of me aren't you?..."

He pulled away and turned around.

"Stand up straight and aim the right way. It's not a crime to kill a vampire..."

Kairi took a step back and covered her mouth.

Zero glanced over her way but his eyes widened with he heard the gun fall to the floor and someone hug him from behind.

"Zero...I'm not afraid!...You've been suffering for 4 years!...I didn't understand anything. I can stop you. If that time comes then I will stop you!" Yuuki cried.

Zero looked back over at Kairi's direction. She didn't know that he saw her standing there. Her eyes were casted down. Her hands balled into fists. She punched one of the trees so hard that her knuckle bled.

_"Why do you act this way, Kairi..?"_

Kaname watched from his classroom window. But he wasn't concerned about Kiryu or Yuuki. He watched Kairi's reactions. When she punched the tree and her knuckle bled, the smell of her blood filled the air.

She was frustrated that the idiot didn't notice her. She was mad that she wasn't the one who comforted him. She felt useless. Like she didn't belong.

He saw her lips move and knew exactly what she whispered.

_"Notice me."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading**

**-Cathy**


	4. Chap 4 When They Both Realize Things

**A/N: Yeah...I'm not dead! :D lol well here's the next chappy. Enjoy!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When They Both Realize Things**

Yuuki and Zero walked down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" The silver haired teen asked.

"Somewhere to settle things." The brunette responded and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Headmaster? We'd like to speak with you!"

Yuuki opened the door and saw Kaien sitting at his desk. He looked worried.

"Oh Yuuki. Please come in but be quiet." He said.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Zero asked.

The headmaster nodded his head to the chair in the far corner of the room where Kairi sat curled up in a ball asleep.

"Why is she here?" Yuuki asked.

"She came to me early in the morning saying that she couldn't sleep so she decided to stay and watch me do some paper work."

Zero took out a thin blanket from a small storage closet and walked over to the sleeping girl. He placed it over her body and looked down sadly at her sleeping figure. Kairi's hand was resting strangely on the side of her neck.

"Headmaster, when she came in, did she happen to tell you anything else besides the fact that she couldn't sleep?" The tall teen asked.

The man hesitated and turned to Yuuki.

"If you don't mind, Yuuki, can you wait in the hall for a bit?"

The younger girl was about to protest but reluctantly walked out the door.

Once it closed, Kaien talked quietly to Zero.

"She had a nightmare. It must've been really bad because her forehead had dry sweat glistening from it."

Zero glanced over at the sleeping girl. She looked like this was her first time sleeping peacefully in years.

"Well...why didn't she come to me? She usually does when she has nightmares."

"I asked her the same thing. She didn't reply so I didn't force her to tell me. But...when I mentioned your name she looked like she was going to fall to pieces right then and there."

The Kiryu didn't comment.

"Yuuki you can come back in now!"

Yuuki entered the room, the look of pity on her face when she glanced over at Kairi's sleeping form.

"Ah, Yes, before I forget..." The headmaster dug through the closet and pulled out a night class uniform.

"Here's your new uniform Zero!"

Zero slapped the older man on the face, sending him to the ground with a thump.

"If there's anything else you needed to tell me then tell it now and hope your life is spared!" Zero said being held back by Yuuki.

Suddenly Kairi sat up in her chair screaming.

Zero ran over to her quickly and held her close.

"Kairi! I'm here! Shh.. It's fine." He said stroking the girl's silky hair.

When she realized that it was a nightmare and that Zero was the one holding her close, she clutched onto the front of his school uniform and cried.

Yuuki stared at the two worriedly. The headmaster lie on the ground and listened to her sobs.

"I was so afraid Zero...There..-there was blood everywhere! And- and-!"

"Shhh...calm down. It's okay I'm here."

It took a few minutes for her to stop crying. Once she did though, she pulled away from Zero and avoided is eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Truthfully, she wanted to stay in his arms. She wanted to continue to hold her close and protect her from anymore pain.

"I should go..."

Kairi turned and started to walk away. Zero was about to reach out for her but he pulled back and watched her leave, quietly shutting the door.

"Kairi..."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi walked to the moon dorms.

Instead of taking the front double doors, she jumped up to Kaname's room balcony and slipped in.

She walked into the large room and looked for the pureblood but couldn't sense or see him.

"Looking for me?" Someone whispered into her ear and wrapped and arm around her waist.

She panicked. She turned around with her dagger in her hand, and tried to take the person down but the guy was too fast. He twisted her around and pinned her to the wall next to the window.

The dagger fell to the floor.

"You've been trained well."

Kairi looked up into familiar crimson eyes.

"Did you need something?" Kaname asked.

"Who are you really?" The girl asked with no hesitation.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you...You were there!..."

"Kairi, please explain this to me."

"Y-you...were in that nightmare I had when I slept last night and the night before!"

_"So you saw __**it**__"_ He thought to himself.

"Why were you there Kaname?! What the hell do you have to do with my past?!" Kairi asked nearly yelling.

"Who was that girl?! Why did she look like me?! Answer me Kaname!"

The pureblood stared into her eyes. He saw the frustration...but most of all he saw the fear. The fear of finding out the truth.

"What are you to me?.." She asked and dropped her head.

He was caught off guard by the question. Kairi took that chance to push him back and pin him to the ground. She sat on top of him.

"Please...just answer me Kaname...Please!"

Her grip on his wrists loosened and she pulled back her hands to cover her face.

"I'm scared...I don't know who I am anymore.." She whispered.

Kaname sat up so that she sat in his lap.

He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her raven hair.

"...I'm sorry...but It's not time for you to know that yet...Spend the time you have left now on _**him.**_."

Kairi knew he was talking about Zero.

"He-...He loves _**her**_... I know it. He doesn't need me. I'm just an unimportant piece in his life. Just a filler."

"You may be an unimportant piece in his life now, but I'm sure he'll realize that you're there too. Just like how I noticed you. He will need you. I can promise you that."

Kaname saw her pale neck from where she sat on his lap. A feeling of hunger and lust rushed through him. He just wanted to sink his sharp fangs into the fragile skin, but Kairi's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I shouldn't have left him that night...I shouldn't have left him with that damn woman!.. I should've stayed with him and comforted him. If I did then he would love me wouldn't he?!" She started to sob into his black shirt and he held her to him tighter.

"I want him to look at me the same way he looks at her. I want him to...-to love me like he does her! I...I just want him to notice me.."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kaname let her cry her heart out. Then he helped her up and they made their way to the main dorm doors.

When they made it to the entrance room, they saw Aido freezing Yuuki's arm.

"Stay here for a second, Kairi." Kaname said.

She didn't argue and stood there.

Yuuki was about to slap Aido but Kaname caught her hand.

"Please, stop Yuuki." Kairi heard the pureblood say.

"K-Kaname-sama!" Aido exclaimed.

The tall male brunette back slapped the blonde. The loud slapping noise echoed through the room.

"Did I ask for this, Aido?"

"No...I acted on my own. Please except my apologize, Kaname-sama."

"Leave now."

Aido quickly ran up the stairs but slowed slightly when he saw Kairi out of the corner of his eye.

Kaname turned to Yuuki .

"He must've said some unappealing things, I'm sorry Yuuki."

"Ah, Um, It's fine really!" She said waving her arms.

The pureblood gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry. Just be yourself." he said.

And that's when it hit Kairi like a bullet. This man also loved Yuuki.

But he couldn't say anything because he knew Zero loved her too. So...he was actually in the same situation as herself.

"Have Kiryu come with you next time alright?.."

The next thing he said was quiet but Kairi heard every word.

"He robbed you...so he should at least serve you in some way."

"Please don't say things like that! Why do you say things like this?" Yuuki spoke up.

"You want to know why?" he asked and bent her collar a little to show Zero's fang marks on her neck.

"It's because I can't keep my composure when...someone as important as you is pierced by another man besides me.."

Right at the moment the double doors opened to reveal Zero.

Instead of looking at Yuuki, In his eyes he only saw Kairi's blood shot eyes and Kaname.

"What did you do to her Kuran?!" He asked.

"Zero?!" Yuuki exclaimed catching his attention.

"Yuuki why are you here?"

"He's probably here to pick you girls up." Kaname said pushing Yuuki lightly towards Zero while he walked back to where Kairi stood.

She had an unsure look on her face.

"Why is she even here Kuran?!" Zero's voice caught her attention.

"She came here to talk to me, nothing else, Kiryu. You could even ask her yourself."

The pureblood reached out, took Kairi's hand, and pulled her past him.

She looked back at Kaname unsure but he just gave her a smile that seems to look lonely.

Kairi walked to Zero and tried to avoid his gaze. Once she exited through the dorm doors, Kaname spoke up.

"Do you know why she came to me Kiryu?"

"Why should I care?"

"Oh I assure you that it is some good information. She came to me to tell me all about her nightmare. She told me that she knows that you love Yuuki by the way you look at her."

Zero widened his eyes.

"She told me she wants you to look at her the same way. She said she regrets that she left you that terrible night 4 years ago. She thinks that she's an unimportant piece in your life. Just a filler. She wants you to love her. She just wants you to notice her. Did she tell you these things?"

Zero clenched his fists.

"You broke the string Kiryu. And now you're making her feel like she's sinking into a bottomless abyss of emotion and regrets. Before you know it...She'll come to me...and I'll make her mine myself."

With the last words in the sentence he said, Zero left quickly and slammed the door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As Zero walked quickly to go and catch up to Kairi and Yuuki, he thought about Kaname's words.

_"She regrets leaving you."_

The silver haired teen walked faster.

_"She wants you to look at her the same way."_

_"She thinks she's an unimportant piece in your life."_

He walked faster.

_"She wants you to love her. She wants you to notice her."_

_"You broke that string, Kiryu."_

"Uresai..." he whispered

(Uresai = Shut up)

_"-feels like she's sinking into an bottomless abyss"_

"Uresai..!" He said in a louder voice.

_"-She'll come to me..And I'll make her mine myself."_

"Zero."

"URESAI!"

He turned around and saw Kairi standing there with wide eyes.

"Oh...okay. If you don't feel like talking right now I'll-"

Kairi turned around and was about to walk away.

"No wait sorry I wasn't thinking straight!" He caught her wrist and spun her around to face him.

He saw a small tear at the corner of her eye and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry Kairi... "

"It's okay you said you weren't thinking straight right? So it's fine."

"No I mean-"

"Zero!"

Yuuki's voice broke into their conversation.

The Kiryu saw Kairi's face drop slightly.

"I should leave you guys alone." she said and turned around.

"Wait! Kairi."

She stopped and turned around.

"Can we...maybe talk about this later on?"

Her eyes widened.

"Um..yeah..I'd like that." She said giving him a small smile.

"Okay..see you later then."

Kairi waved and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Thank you for reading! I'll upload soon! I'm so into the plot of this story now! Haha Laters!**

**-Cathy**


	5. Chap 5: Lots of Surprises

**Chapter 5: Lots of Surprises**

* * *

Kairi sat against a tree during her phys ed. She would always doze off and nearly tip over, but every single time, Zero, who lay next to her legs, would pushed her back up with his arm.

"You need to get more sleep, Kairi." He said.

"Gomen...I keep having nightmares and when I wake up, I'm too afraid to fall asleep again." She mumbled.

_"-She'll come to me...and I'll make her mine myself." _Kaname's words rung in the hunter's head.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you though, Zero." She said.

_"You broke the string Kiryu."_

_"-Like she's sinking into a bottomless abyss."_

"Are you sure? I'll listen if you want."

"It's okay."

"Alright...but remember...I'm here too."

"...Yeah..I know."

Zero closed his eyes and continued to lay there while Kairi stared up at the sky.

There was a sudden loud horse neigh.

A white horse came running over to the 2 teens.

"Watch out Kiryu! Kairi-chan!" called a boy.

The horse jumped up and was about to land on the two but Zero picked up Kairi under one of his arms and jumped up, pulled the horse's reins and jumped on it with Kairi sitting in front of him.

"Lily." Kairi heard the Kiryu whisper.

The horse landed back on her front legs and calmed down.

"It's okay.." he said.

"Kiryu! Kairi-chan!" The other boy yelled.

"Kiryu is amazing! He calmed down white Lily Aka the wild horse from hell and saved Kairi-chan!" the boy's other friend exclaimed.

"Zero!"

Yuuki's voice rang in the air.

The silver and raven haired teens turned around and saw the brunette run towards them.

"I'm sorry guys...White Lily is quick tempered and all but she's never run away before."

"I wonder why she did though?" Kairi asked looking up at Zero.

"She probably sensed something she didn't like." he said and looked out towards the distance where the small town was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The headmaster asked Yuuki, Zero and Kairi to go on an errand later on.

They walked around the small little town.

"Mmm! It's been so long since we've come into town!" Yuuki said and stretched.

She wore a skirt, a long sleeved navy shirt and a small sweater.

The brunette girl turned around and pointed at Zero and Kairi.

"Hey you guys look bored! Right now we should be enjoying ourselves a little!"

"There's nothing to enjoy." Zero said bluntly.

He wore a white T-shirt, pale blue jeans, and an over coat.

"I agree." Kairi stated in the same blunt tone.

The girl wore a purple and silver skirt, short black boots, a violet tank top that showed her figure and a plain white thin sweater.

Her black bangs were pulled to the side with 2 bobby pins that crossed over to looked like an 'X'.

"Gah, stop being a killjoy and come on!" Yuuki exclaimed and tugged Zero along, leaving Kairi to trail far behind.

_"KANAME-SAMA PLEASE SAVE ME!"_

The little girl's voice from Kairi's nightmare, rung in her head.

"Uresai..." she whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero shifted the package he carried on his shoulder slightly.

"The headmaster is cooking for us huh? He asked us to get, beef, liver, bok choy..." Yuuki read the list slowly.

"There's more?" The silver haired teen complained.

"Hey look over there!" The small girl exclaimed and dragged Zero over to a stand that sold jackets and jewelry.

Kairi was once again left behind. She carried at least 7 bags of food and other items that the headmaster asked for.

She stared off after the two who ran over to the stand.

The raven haired girl saw Yuuki's lips move. Probably lecturing Zero.

Zero's lips also moved as well. Yuuki paid for the jacket franticly.

The Kiryu started his way back over to Kairi but she had turned around.

She had sensed something.

Before Zero could ask her what was wrong, Yuuki's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey let's go eat somewhere! I'm starving!...Is something wrong Kairi?"

Kairi paused shortly then replied, "Besuni. You guys can go on first. I think I saw something at a stand I like."

She knew it was a lie but it really didn't matter at the time.

"Um, alright." Yuuki said.

With that answer she dashed off.

Zero stared after her. He knew she wouldn't run off like that for something like that. Something must've been bothering her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero and Yuuki sat in a small cafe.

Yuuki was chugging down a cup of parfait while Zero watched her.

"You should eat something too Zero!" She said.

"I wanted to eat ramen." he replied bluntly.

The brunette hadn't asked him what he wanted to eat. She simply dragged him into the cafe, wanting to eat their delicious and famous berry parfait.

"You can't go out of school ground alone..." Zero stated.

"I can!" She argued.

"But you're afraid...You know that not all vampires are not as 'kind' like Kuran."

"Shut up I know that and I'm not afraid."

She started to chug more of her parfait down.

"Besides- why -would you bring-something like that up?" Yuuki asked with the yogurt still in her mouth.

"...Because...I know Kairi is still afraid too." he said. His clear talking went to a mumble.

"She's...afraid?"

"Yeah...The nightmares she has gets the best of her sometimes."

"Gah, no fair! You know so much about me and Kairi but I don't know anything about you! Like if you had any siblings or what schools you went to!"

"I was home schooled...and I had a little brother. He...died_** that day**_..."

"Excuse me, are you from the cross academy night class?" A waitress asked looking a Zero.

The silver haired boy looked up at her wide eyed.

"Oh so you are?" she asked.

"Wait...-!"

"Student's from the elite Night class aren't like everyone else. There's someone there named Aido right? He comes here sometimes for sweets. Please tell him to come again!"

Zero stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving." He stated bluntly.

"Ah, wait for me outside!" Yuuki exclaimed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero stepped out the door and let it shut behind him.

_"I smell like they do." _He thought.

Suddenly he sensed something.

He dropped the package he held and the bag onto the ground.

_"Is this what she sensed?!" _He asked himself and dashed off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi panted.

She knew that _**It**_ was still behind her.

She had a deep but on her upper arm.

The raven girl too her other hand and tried to apply pressure to the wound.

She realized she was slightly trembling.

_"No, No! I'm not scared!" _She screamed in her mind shaking her head.

"Your blood..."

Kairi whipped around in time to block _**its **_attack with her short sword. The level E's.

"It smells delicious!...But you also smell like _**him**_..." The mad vampire said.

The girl's eyes widened.

_"So...you're __**his**__ tool.."_

Shizuka's voice echoed.

"SHUT UP!" she cried out and stabbed the vampire straight through its heart.

It screamed in agony and turned to dust.

Her sword transformed back into a dagger and dropped to the floor with a clang.

She fell to her knees, still gripping onto her deep wound.

She had a major headache and everything around her was fuzzy.

Was it because she lost too much blood? Or because she had lack of sleep for the past few weeks?

She didn't know...but right then she lost consciousness and fell into someone's arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Zero?" Yuuki called as she walked down the eerie ally.

A while ago, when she exited the cafe she couldn't find the silver haired boy anywhere.

She accidentally scraped her arm on a broken metal ladder.

"Zero where are you?!" She called once more.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped from above. Yuuki quickly turned around and blocked its attack with her artemis rod.

"A-A vampire?!" She exclaimed.

"Your blodd...smells wonderful." It growled.

"No..."She whispered. Her fear boiling.

"Let me...TEAR YOU APART!" The level E yelled and clawed at her.

"Don't just stand there.." A familiar voice said behind her.

The person took the rod from her hands and turned it vertically, hitting the vampire and sending it flying.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Her artemis rod sizzled in the silver haired boy's hand.

"The rod isn't happy that I'm wielding it.." He stated.

"Why is there a vampire here?" Yuuki asked.

Civilian voices were heard in the distance.

"This isn't good. We can't let other people see this." Zero said.

"Blood..." the vampire growled.

"You used to be human." The young hunter stated.

The level E lunged and was about to attack Zero but something cut it down.

"You- You're-!" Yuuki stuttered.

There stood Takuma Ichijo with a katana and Shiki behind him, carrying unconscious Kairi.

The level E turned to dust.

"There we go." Ichijo said sheathing his sword.

"You're from the Night class...Ichijo-senpai and Shiki Senri." Yuuki said.

"Kairi!" Zero exclaimed, dropped the artemis rod, and ran over to where Shiki stood with the girl in his arms.

"Kairi-chan got to the 1st one we were suppose to eliminate... she did the job for us but got wounded." Ichijo stated.

The smell of Kairi's sweet blood entered the air Zero breathed in.

His eyes flashed crimson but it quickly faded away.

Right now. He fought his hunger with great strength. What was important now was the fragile girl that lay unconscious before him.

"Her wound isn't deep but you should treat it right away." Shiki said passing the girl to the hunter.

"Hey are you guys going together?" Ichijo asked.

"Yes." Yuuki answered.

"Why was she alone then?"

"She said she saw something she liked at a stand that she saw so she went to go and get it."

"I knew...that she was lying."

Everyone's gaze turned to Zero.

"She wouldn't run off like that for something like that. I know her enough to realize it but I just brushed it off. When I finally sensed the blood sucking beast.. I realize there were 2. I ran to the closest one but I found Yuuki instead...I don't regret saving her it's just that...I wish I was there for Kairi too..." The hunter said sadly and held her closer to him.

"I see..." Ichijo replied.

"Why were you guys even out here and doing this?" Yuuki asked.

"I can't answer that right now. Go back and treat your wound and Kairi's. Her blood and yours especially, is very tempting. If you really want to know though...come to the back of the moon dorm at midnight and I'll tell you." And with that the 2 aristocrats left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Stir fried liver and leeks, my style. A melt-in-your-mouth stew of bok choy and filet, my style. Bonito, lightly grilled with celery and perilla sauce, my style, and much, much more!" The headmaster said cheerfully at the dinner table.

Yuuki and Zero ate quietly.

"I tried so hard to cook you good food! It's been so long since our family has eaten together!" Kaien's gloomy air surrounded him.

"I told you that your 'my style' cooking is a bit off." Yuuki said.

"And I told you to not consider me nor Kairi to be part of your family." Zero stated bluntly.

"Well at least you're eating it." The older man said and got back into his seat.

Kairi suddenly entered the room. She had her hand around her wounded arm and only wore one of Zero's old white dress shirts and short shorts.

"Ah! Kairi-chan, my sweet daughter is awake!"

The headmaster started to skip over to her dramatically.

"Don't consider me as part of your family." She said bluntly and sat down in her chair between Zero and Yuuki.

The ash blonde man had a gloomy aurora around him once more and returned to his seat.

"I told you but you're the one who chose not to listen to me." Zero said and placed a piece of meat in his mouth.

The headmaster's face went dead serious after a while.

"Did...something happen when you were in town?...Yuuki, you got cut didn't you? And Kairi you had a deep cut as well."

There was silence.

Zero glanced over at Kairi. She had tightened her grip on her arm and her eyes were casted down.

"Oh yes I almost forgot! Zero you're running out aren't you?"

Kaien pulled out a box of blood tablets and gave it to the silver haired teen.

He looked down at the box in his hand and then up at Yuuki who stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't look so shocked. It's going to become a norm for me." He said.

Kairi stood up out of her chair. Her eyes covered by her dark raven hair.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you for the meal, headmaster." she said quietly and left.

Zero stared after her.

**To Kairi:**

Kairi closed the door to her single dorm room. She didn't have a roommate like Yuuki did. She wanted to stay alone.

The girl grabbed her own white dress shirt and took off Zero's. She buttoned it up and slipped on her skirt and blazer.

Once again she didn't bother to button up her blazer or put the ribbon on.

Kairi slipped her dagger up her sleeve and left the room quietly...to the Moon dorms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuuki and Zero were escorted to the back of the Night dorms by Akatsuki and Aido where they saw Ichijo.

"Welcome Yuuki, Kiryu!" he said cheerfully.

"Tonight is my birthday party, please enjoy yourselves!"

Zero and Yuuki sweat dropped.

"H-how old are you, Ichijo-senpai?" Yuuki asked.

"Human years or vampire years?"

"Um..human years?"

"Oh I'm eighteen now! Isn't it delightful?! I want you to kiss me on the cheek for my birthday!"

"Ah, um we're here on business! As a prefect we need to know what happened today!"

There was a short silence.

Ichijo smirked.

"Sure ask me anything. Everyone here knows what happened."

"..Well...why kill that one vampire? Why did you go through all that trouble to kill it?"

The aristocrat explained it to the young girl.

"They also went to hunt it down under my commands."

Everyone turned their heads to the pureblood who stood behind them under a canopy.

Zero and Yuuki's eyes widened.

Behind Kaname, the one and only Kairi stood shyly.

"Kairi- " Zero started but Kaname interrupted him.

"Why didn't you inform the headmaster Yuuki? You're a prefect, it's your job and yet when Ichijo invited you to a dangerous place like this."

"I didn't think it was so important that I had to report it. And I also wanted to know the truth myself." She replied.

"For yourself huh?..." Kaname asked.

The older teen turned around and looked down at Kairi.

She had an unsure look in her eyes.

Kaname caressed her cheek and whispered, "It's alright..."

Zero knew Yuuki couldn't see from this angle but Zero saw it clearly and glared daggers into the purebloods back.

"Yuuki, Kiryu, Come over here please."

The 2 prefects carefully walked over to the pureblood who sat down on his velvet couch and to Kairi who stood in the far corner away from him and from everyone else.

"Yuuki...sit beside me." Kaname asked..more like ordered.

"Uh..no I'm fine here." She said

She glanced over at Zero who stared at Kairi's still figure.

"I'm fine" she said again.

"Yuuki."

"Okay."

The girl sat next to him and he pulled her closer.

"This is the safest place for you to be.." he said.

"I'm sorry about today. I never thought that you'd be where the level E was. You got hurt didn't you? ...You know I think that humans should never be turned into vampires. But back then when the vampire hunter and vampire war was getting to its peak, the purebloods resorted to turning the humans into vampires for allies. So now the aristocrats have to take care of them. Sometimes we have to kill them off."

"It's a vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires." Zero spoke up which caught both Yuuki and Kairi's attention.

"Then why didn't you kill him off first?"

The pureblood asked him catching him off guard.

He removed Yuuki's bandage and closed the wound with his powers.

"Perhaps...you sympathized with him?"

The next moment happened in a flash.

When everything was finally noticed, Zero had his Bloody Rose gun pointed at Kaname's head, Seiren had her hand at the Kiryu's neck, and Kairi blocked the servant's other hand from hurting Zero and had her short sword at her neck.

A drop of Zero's blood dripped down Seiren's hand and some of her blood slid down the short sword that Kairi held.

"Seiren, It's alright. I said things that I shouldn't have."

The servant slowly pulled away from Zero and Kairi pulled away as well.

"I have to admit though Kairi...you have amazing speed for a human." Kaname commented.

"I was trained by top vampire hunters. I was also trained as an assassin." She said bluntly.

Only Zero knew that when she said top vampire hunters, she was referring to his parents.

"That was scary!" Ichijo said.

"Kiryu pointed his gun at Kaname-sama. I'll kill him." Aido said.

"I wouldn't. Didn't you see how fast Kairi is? She was trained as an assassin and her teachers were top hunters." Akatsuki warned his cousin.

"Yes I know...but to think he'd still point his gun...at a pureblooded vampire."

Yuuki's eyes went wide and she turned to Kaname.

"You're...a pureblood?" She asked.

"You didn't know...?..Are you afraid?" Kaname asked.

"I have to admit that I've always been afraid of you Kaname..."

There was silence.

"H-Hey now everyone! Remember it is my birthday! Kiryu, Yuuki and Kairi-chan are my precious guests too!" Ichijo spoke up trying to lighten up the mood.

A few minutes passed and the life of the party came back.

That was until...Ichijo cut the cake.

"Hey Shiki, do you want to cut it?" he asked.

"Pass me the knife Ichijo.." Shiki said bluntly.

The maroon haired teen quickly took the knife out of his hand cutting him slightly.

"Oh...you cut me."

"Sorry...don't waste it."

Senri started to lick up Ichijo's blood.

"You did it on purpose."

Zero stared at the blood for a while then turned around to leave.

Yuuki got up to follow him.

Kairi started to run after her fellow prefects but Kaname grasped her wrist.

He stood up and whispered in her ear.

"A person is here...I don't think that he will be too kind to Zero."

The raven haired girl's eyes widened.

She knew who he was talking about and ran as fast as she could after her childhood friend.


	6. Chap 6: The Assassin

**Chapter 6: The Assassin**

* * *

Kairi ran as fast as she could past the trees.

As she did she spotted Zero stumbling, pulling off his tie and blazer, and gripping the side of his neck.

Their eyes met. His flashing lavender to crimson and her deep rose crimson ones.

She wanted to run to him, embrace him. He knew she wanted to. But Yuuki's voice broke the moment.

"Zero!"

The silver haired teen's eyes didn't leave Kairi's form.

The petite girl turned to Yuuki's direction and then to the left. Zero saw panic in her eyes but he didn't know why.

The raven girl dashed off again giving him a 'I'm Sorry' glance.

He tried to run after her but he only stumbled again and slumped down near a fountain coughing up blood tablets.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi kept running.

She knew _**he**_ would be here soon and she had to stop him.

She heard a sudden splash of water but ignored it and kept running.

She saw a man with a cowboy hat walk quickly towards the fountain.

Kairi followed him and pulled out her dagger which instantly turned into her usual short sword.

When she saw the man stop in front of the fountain, she stood behind a tree. She knew he was a vampire hunter by looking at him. But, why was he here?

Then she realized...he's going after Zero... and he and Yuuki are in the water..

As she tried to run towards the man and stop him, the other 2 teens appeared above the water.

A loud gunshot was heard.

Zero...had been shot by the strange man.

"ZERO!"

Kairi's scream caught the attention of the older hunter.

"K-Kairi..." Zero whispered and turned his head to the man standing in front of him.

"Master...?"

The raven haired girl charged at the black shaggy haired hunter with her sword, blinded by rage.

The man's eyes widened.

"You're-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kairi pushed him down to the ground and had her sword raised above her head.

She was about to strike downwards but someone caught her hand.

The crimson eyed girl turned to face the headmaster.

His eyes were wide in shock. Kairi was crying.

"Ahhg!.."

Zero's grunt caught the girl's attention.

"Zero! Are you alright?" Yuuki asked helping him stay up.

"Even if the bullet only grazed you, it must hurt like hell...huh Zero?" The man asked standing back up on his feet.

"A spell was casted on that bullet to kill vampires...I never thought I'd be killing my own student with this gun."

The hunter picked up his gun once more and pointed it at the silver haired teen.

"TOGA!" Kaien yelled.

Zero and Yuuki braced themselves.

There was another gunshot and a clang of metal against metal.

The brunette and Kiryu opened their eyes and saw Kairi's back to them.

Her sword was pointed to the side now.

"You managed...to deflect the bullet...with your sword?!" Toga exclaimed.

The headmaster stared wide eyed at the raven haired girl.

Her sword turned back into a dagger and she threw is swiftly past the hunter in front of her, hitting the tree about 10 feet behind him. Missing him only by a hair.

"Ah..This is why I hate vampire hunters! You took things too far Yagari!" Kaien exclaimed pulling the gun away from the hunter.

"I'm going to get rid of this thing! How long are you going to keep a lady in the water?!"

He walked over to the 2 teens in the water, soaked to the bone.

"Here grab my hands." he offered but they just got up themselves.

Yuuki looked up and glared at Yagari while Zero looked over at Kairi, who slumped down to her knees.

"Who are you..?" Yuuki asked.

"Toga Yagari. Former master of Zero and Kiyoshi...I'm a vamprie hunter." He replied.

"But...I thought Kairi was trained by Zero's parents!"

"I was also one of her masters...Isn't that right...Kiyoshi...Zero?"

"Yes." Zero replied.

"..." Kairi didn't reply but simply glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You really are the adopted daughter of that twit." Yagari said to Yuuki.

"He was about to attack you, yet you think of me as your enemy...And Kiyoshi, you know his about is condition too. Why didn't you stop him? It is your duty as a vampire hunter. I know I taught you better than that."

Kairi stood up slowly and walked calmly to the hunter.

She punched him right in the jaw sending him back to the ground.

"..You...don't even care for your student you damn bastard!" Kairi yelled.

"UNLIKE YOU, I CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING! EVEN IF HE'S A VAMPIRE NOW, HE'S STILL ZERO! HE'S ALIVE, BREATHING, STANDING, MOVING! HE HAS FEELINGS YOU ASS!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the raven girl.

She walked over to the tree where her dagger is still stabbed into the tree.

She pulled it out without any effort and slid it up her sleeve.

Kairi turned around to face the group of people.

But her eyes were different.

Instead of them looking as gentle as a rose, it had the look to kill in them.

"I'll warn you once more..Yagari...If you ever.., EVER hurt Zero in any way... I'll kill you slowly and make sure it's painful." she said and walked away.

The tree that she pulled her dagger from, broke and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Yuuki's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"That's what I'd expect from the youngest and top vampire hunter assassin." Toga said bluntly and got back up on his feet.

"Top..vampire..hunter assassin?" Yuuki repeated.

"Yeah,..Kairi is the top vampire hunter assassin in the Hunter's society. She's also the youngest." Zero said.

"I'm sure you saw the look in her eyes right..girl?" Asked Yagari, lighting up a cigarette casually.

Yuuki gulped.

"It was the look to kill. To splatter blood all over the walls, trees, ground. She only get's that look when someone close to her is hurt by another person. She, herself doesn't even know what she's capable of."

_"So...all this time..she worried about Zero..but why didn't she help him?" _Thought Yuuki.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi nor Zero came to school the next day.

Yuuki ran down the hallway that night and stopped Yagari.

"What happened to Kairi? And where's Zero?! They weren't at school today and I can't find them anywhere!" She yelled.

"We isolated him. He's at the point where he'll attack anyone. And for Kiyoshi, I don't know and I don't care. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't isolate her nor take her down. There's a good chance she's on a hunter's assignment or she just locked herself up in her room." The older man replied bluntly.

"A..hunter's assignment..?" The brunette repeated slowly.

"Yeah, what'd you expect? She's one of the top hunters. But...lately she's been ignoring her assignments and I end up having to do it."

"Okay...but is Zero safe now? Where is he? I have to see him!"

"Leave me alone! I've got work to do! That old man told me that if I stay here I'd have to do something. He forced me to be..the temporary lecturer of ethics for the Night class."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi knocked on the headmaster's guest room.

The door opened a crack to reveal Zero.

"Kairi..what are you-."

"Let me in..."

"Why?"

"I-I need to talk to you..."

The silver haired teen opened the door wider and Kairi slipped in past him to sit on his small twin sized bed.

Zero closed the door and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence until Kairi spoke up.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"..why?" he asked staring down at her.

He saw her hands tremble slightly.

"I should've known! I should've known, Yagari was coming for you! W-when I ran past you...and saw that you were suffering...I should've stopped and helped you! "

Zero watched as tears dripped down onto the top of her hands.

"I'm useless Zero! I can't even help you...I ran away that night when Shizuka attacked! I tried to stop her, I really did but- but I couldn't! I ran away selfishly thinking about myself and leaving you there broken. I was afraid...I didn't know what to do..."

The tears dripped down faster. Her whole body trembled.

Zero pulled her into an embrace.

Kairi held onto him like her life depended on it.

The Kiryu rested his cheek on the top of her head and stroked her raven hair.

"I'm sorry too...for making you feel alone..."

He felt her shake her head.

"Y-you didn't make me feel alone...I'm okay.."

"Don't start that with me...I know you better than that..."

Kairi lifted her head up and looked into his lavender eyes.

They stared at each other.

Zero slowly leaned in and so did Kairi.

Their lips were centimeters away from each other...but then someone knocked loudly on the door.

Zero stood up and Kairi stared after his tall form.

He opened the door a crack.

"Zero."

Kairi knew who it was...Yuuki.

"I'm fine. Go home Yuuki." The silver haired teen said pulling the door close.

"Zero wait!" The brunette pulled the door open and saw Kairi sitting on Zero's bed.

"K-Kairi..?"

The girl stood up and rushed out of the room.

"W-wait! Kairi!" Zero called but the girl was already gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi ran down the hall and the staircase, out towards the girl's dorm.

She wasn't paying attention so when she went through the class halls, she bumped into someone.

The poor girl fell back onto her bottom.

"Ah, Kairi. I'm sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The raven haired girl looked up into a familiar pair of crimson eyes.

"What happened? Your cheeks have the smell of salt on it. Did Kiryu do something to you?"

The girl shook her head and stood up.

"I'm fine. You don't have to trouble yourself with me." She said and dashed off once more.

The pureblood was about to chase after her but a strong smell of blood hit his nose.

It was fresh blood. _**Yuuki's**_ blood.

"Kiryu.." Kaname gritted his teeth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, Zero wasn't at school.

Kairi sat alone on the top row where she and Zero usually sat.

She glanced at the seat next to her.

_"Where are you...?"_ she asked herself.

Suddenly there was a loud bang of the doors being opened.

"Cross! Where are you going?!" The teacher hollered.

Kairi looked over at the door.

"Kiyoshi! Go get her!"

"Why me? I could care less about her."

"You're a prefect too aren't you?! Go do your damn job!"

The raven haired girl reluctantly got up and walked out the door.

She followed Yuuki silently.

She saw the brunette run into the headmaster's building.

_"Why is she..-" _

Then it came to Kairi.

Zero was there...and so was Yagari.

The girl ran full speed to Zero's room.

There were 2 loud gun shots.

"ZERO!" she heard Yuuki scream.

Her pace quickened.

When she finally reached the room, she saw Yagari there.

He was holding Zero's Bloody Rose gun and Zero was holding the other end.

Kairi was about to move to charge at the older hunter but he suddenly let go of the gun.

He turned around and said, "Don't run away Zero."

His blue eyes met Kairi's rose ones.

"Ah, wait I was just-!"

The young assassin punched him in the face once more, sending him to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I told you that if you ever hurt Zero, I'd-!"

"Kairi."

Zero's voice stopped the girl.

"He didn't hurt me...I'm fine."

She looked over at the silver haired teen who looked back at her.

Kairi didn't say anything and looked away.

Yagari got up on his feet again.

"God..a small girl like you can sure pack a punch..." he mumbled.

"Oh, Kiyoshi..., Zero, Apparently..._**that **_woman is still alive."

Yuuki watched at Zero and Kairi's faces change into shocked ones.

The raven haired girl ran out the door. Followed by Yagari.

Kairi ran to her single dorm, shut and slid down the door.

_"Apparently...__**that **_woman is still alive.."

Yagari's words rung in her mind.

_"So you're __**his **_tool..."

"Uresai..."

_"Master!"_

"Uresai..

_"SAVE ME KANAME-SAMA!"_

"URESAI!"


	7. Chap 7:As The Days Go On

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had band camp XP . This chap might be short but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 7: As the Days Go On**

The gates to the class halls opened revealing Kairi standing in front of the other night class students.

They all followed Kairi as she led them silently to the moon dorms.

"Hey, I heard that Kairi-san is really a high ranked vampire hunter assassin." One of the nocturnal student's whispered to her friend.

"Yeah. To think that an innocent looking girl like her would be a killing machine." The girl's friend replied.

Kairi flinched at their words.

Is that how people see her now?

"I don't trust her." A male said to his friend quietly.

"I don't either. She's a hunter for crying out loud!" His friend replied.

"Well...I don't mind that she's a hunter." A familiar voice said.

Kairi glanced back.

The two younger boys were staring wide eyed at Shiki.

"Hunter or not, she's still Kairi-chan right?" The maroon haired boy said.

"I-I guess you're right, Shiki-senpai." The two boys said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The group stopped in front of the moon dorm gates.

The huge wooden doors opened.

Yuuki and Zero stood on each side.

"Welcome back, Night class." Yuuki said smiling.

"Thank you, Yuuki. Did anything unusual happen tonight?" Kaname asked.

"No, tonight was a quiet evening." the brunette replied.

"I see. That's good." The pureblood said walking past her.

Zero's eyes glanced over at Kairi.

She looked tired and worn out.

He knew, just by looking at her, that she didn't have a good sleep last night.

The silver haired hunter watched closely as Shiki walked up to her and patted her head.

The girl looked up at him and smiled a weak smile as he walked away.

Yuuki's voice caught both the raven and silver haired hunter's attention.

"Ah, Um...!"

Kaname turned around to face the brunette girl.

"Ah...Goodnight Kaname!" She said giving him a smile.

"Goodnight...Yuuki." The pureblood said calmly and turned back around.

When the huge doors finally shut, Zero sighed loudly.

"Gah! What kind of sigh was that?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Before you guys argue, I call first shower." Kairi said walking away.

"Then I call second." Zero said bluntly.

"No fair!" Yuuki exclaimed and stomped her foot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi lay under piles of hay as she slept peacefully.

Well.., that was until she felt something poke her.

She lazily opened an eye and waited to see what was poking her but she got tired and closed her eyes again.

The onyx haired girl heard a familiar male voice and an older man.

"Well, you're White Lily's boyfriend." The older male voice said.

"I nursed her when she was a foal. Besides, there's someone else she probably likes more." The younger male said.

"Oh! A love triangle, eh?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh whatever!"

There was a sound of a wheel barrel .

"Hey, boy. You haven't been here for awhile. Did something come up?"

There was silence as the sound of the wheel barrel faded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

White Lily bent down her neck and nudged the hay stack next to her.

Zero watched curiously.

He heard a sudden mumble.

The horse kept nudging the hay stack until a hand petted her snout.

"Can't I sleep in peace?" A female voice said.

Kairi stood up and brushed herself off.

She was only wearing her white dress shirt and her skirt.

Her blazer, shoes and socks were in the far corner near White Lily's food.

"Kairi?"

The young girl turned sleepily to face Zero.

"Oh...Hey, Zero." She said bluntly.

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep early this morning so I came to the horse shed."

"Oh, I see."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuuki snored quietly as the teacher lectured on and on.

"CROSS! Don't think you're special, just because you're a prefect and the headmaster's daughter! Sit up this instant! You shall have supplementary classes!" The teacher yelled.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Zero with Kairi piggy back style on his back.

The Kiryu yawned.

"You two are late again...Kiryu...Kiyoshi." The teacher glared at the two.

"Oops." Kairi said bluntly.

"It's not my fault. She wouldn't hurry and get up." Zero said and placed the girl in her seat next to him.

"Grr...SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES FOR YOU PREFECTS!" The teacher bellowed expecting the young prefects to be scared or terrified but he got a yawn from Zero, a snore from Yuuki and shifting from Kairi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon after classes ended everyone left...except for the perfects.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU THREE WILL STAY HERE UNTIL LATE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DISIPLINARY COMMITTEE CRAP!" The teacher yelled.

"Open your text books! I won't let you leave until we've covered everything we did in class!"

Yuuki pulled her notebook up to cover her mouth and leaned over to Kairi and Zero.

"What do we do now? We need to go and stop the girls from mobbing the night class!" Yuuki whispered.

"I don't know...Zero what about you?" Kairi asked.

"This isn't good! The night class will be leaving soon!" Yuuki said.

"No talking!" yelled the teacher.

Zero slammed his hand on the desk and stood up.

Kairi did the same but she didn't 'hurt' the desk in any way.

The 2 walked over to the classroom door.

"I-It's padlocked!" Kairi exclaimed.

"When did he-" Zero stared wide eyed at the door.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to finish all your work first!" The teacher said holding up a key.

The silver and raven haired teen turned and stared at him irritably.

"I shall finally be able to teach you to be serious students like how members of the disciplinary committee should act! I don't even understand why the headmaster would put people like you in such a club anyways! Still it is amazing how Kiryu and Kiyoshi can get perfect grades on their tests all the time but still!"

Zero turned around and kicked the door down. Breaking the chains with it.

They all walked out silently.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they reached the mob of girls, Yuuki blew her whistle and tried to calm the girls down.

As Kairi walked through the clearing crowd and accidently bumped into a taller figure.

"Ah, sorry Ze-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw a familiar tall brunette towering over her.

A flash of the so called 'Kaname' in her dream popped in her mind.

"Gomen...Kaname.." She said.

"It's alright. Shall we be going then?" The pureblood asked.

"Yeah.."

_"SAVE ME KANAME-SAMA!"_

The scream of the younger girl from her dreams echoed in her mind.

_"Was that...really me?" _Kairi asked herself.


	8. Author Alert!

**Author alert: Sorry I haven't been updating! I never got time! high school sucks . I didn't give up on my stories though! I'm still working on them! Please help me with the ideas though! I promise promise promise that I'll try my hardest to update soon! **

**-Cathy**


	9. Chap 8: Her Fake Smiles

**A/N: Hey there! As promised this will be a longer chap! Enjoy, review, pm, etc.**

**-Cathy**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 8: Her Fake Smiles**

_BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEEEEPPPP_

Kairi sat up in bed slowly and unplugged her alarm clock.

She didn't get any sleep whatsoever last night.

_"-you are __**his**__ tool.."_

Shizuka Hio...The woman who made Zero suffer...is still alive.

Kairi slipped out of bed and walked to the small bathroom she had.

She turned on the tap water and cupped her hands underneath it.

The young assassin splashed the water on her face and looked up into the mirror.

Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw the younger girl from her nightmare.

She quickly punched the reflection, making the glass shatter and cut her hand.

"Uresai..." She whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright everyone! As you know the school fair and ball are coming up!" The teacher said and the students cheered, waking up Zero and Yuuki.

Kairi was awake the whole time, thinking about the dream she had last night so the cheering of the students startled her.

"This year we will be hosting a special concert. Anyone who plays an instrument or can sing, come to the stage after class. That's all, you are dismissed!"

"Ne, Zero are you going to go?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't care about stupid things like _music_." The silver haired replied.

Kairi twitched and she stood up quietly and left without a sound.

"Oh, I see. What about you Kai-ri?" Yuuki stopped when she realized the raven girl wasn't there anymore.

Zero turned his head and didn't see his childhood friend.

"Where'd she go? We have committee duties now."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The young female hunter walked into the theater.

She saw the headmaster, the p.e coach, and Yagari...Wait...YAGARI?!

Kairi snapped her head back towards the hunter.

_"Why the hell is he here?" _She thought to herself.

"Next! Misaki, Tanake!" Called the headmaster.

A girl with hazel eyes and brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, walked up onto the stage.

"Alright what instrument do you play, Misaki-san?" The p.e coach asked.

"I play any kind of guitar you can think of." The girl stated and grabbed the green electric guitar.

"Alright, begin when you're ready." Yagari said bluntly.

The girl played amazingly.

"Great job! Thank you for your time!" The headmaster said cheerfully and the girl left without a word.

"Um okay? Next please!"

Kairi walked over to the stage.

"Huh?! Kiyoshi?! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Yagari.

"Is it against the law for me to be here, Yagari?" She asked.

"Grr! Why you br-!"

"Now, now Toga. She's a regular student here so she can do as she please." Kaien said turning back to Kairi.

"Well, what a surprise! I never knew you had interest in music, Kairi-chan! What instruments do you play?"

"All the instruments on this stage, plus the violin." She stated and turned to look at the instruments before her.

Drums, acoustic, electric, bass, keyboard, and piano.

"Wow! I never knew you did so many!..Wait..how did you learn so many!?" Kaien exclaimed.

"Didn't you ever wonder where I went when I didn't want to go to class?"

"Oh...,right..so...where exactly did you go?"

"I came here after I went to the library and taught myself how to play each of them."

"Well if you're so good then play 2 of these instruments for us." Toga said.

"I'll be singing as well..." Kairi stated nervously.

"Whatever." Was the reply she got.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yagari stared wide eyed at the girl.

She had just finished playing the acoustic guitar and electric.

"A-Amazing..."

Kairi bowed.

"Thank you for your time."

With that, she left.

"I guess I have my picks." The coach said.

"Same here! I never knew my little girl was so talented!" sang the headmaster.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi walked silently towards the moon dorms.

She didn't hear fan girl screams or Yuuki.

The sky was bright orange, pink, red, and purple.

When she got there everything was empty.

No fan girls, no sign of the night class, and no Zero or Yuuki.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi wondered aloud.

"You're late."

Kairi jolted when she heard the familiar voice.

"Well, sorry...I just had to..do something, Zero." she replied not turning to him.

"What if those vampires attacked a human? What would we do then? You're the only assassin here and you can sense things better than I can."

"I know okay? I'm sorry!"

"If you knew, then why didn't you come? What was so important that you had to skip out on your part of committee duties?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I probably would if you told me!"

Kairi turned angrily at Zero.

"I went to audition for the band! I wanted to perform! But why would you care?! You said yourself that you don't care for stupid things like music! Well, unlike you, I do! I-I guess you don't even remember what I said the night before _**that **_happened!"

With that the raven girl ran away.

Zero stared, shocked, after her.

_"I-I guess you don't even remember what I said the night before __**that **__happened!"_

The last thing she said rung in the young hunter's head.

She was right though. Zero didn't remember.

All he could remember was his parent's getting slaughtered in front of his eyes and Kairi cowering and screaming.

But now he wanted to remember the night before that. He wanted to know why, something as simple as music, meant the world to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Stupid Zero." grumbled Kairi as she walked past the tall trees.

"Doesn't understand at all. Thinks he's all that."

The raven haired girl continued to grumble as she skillfully leaped up onto a tree branch.

Once she sat down comfortably her face turned sad.

"He doesn't remember...T-Then who cares?!...I don't..."

The corner of Kairi's eyes got watery.

She quickly wiped them away.

"If I don't care...then why do I cry? Why do I feel like I want him to care? Why do I just want him to look at me and smile?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Night soon fell as Zero sat under a tree.

The moon's bright light shown through the tree branches and reflected off the hunter's pale sleeping face.

()()

_"Ne, ne, Zero-nii!"_

_A small girl with long black hair ran up to her so called 'Nii-chan'_

_"Um not Zero, Kai-chan, I'm Ichiru." said a silver haired boy._

_"Aw fooie! I keep getting it wrong!" The little girl pouted._

_"Haha, It's okay! Zero is training with master in the fields."_

_"Oh, oh! Can I go Ichi-nii?"_

_"Yeah but be careful okay?"_

_"Kay!"_

_The small girl ran out the door and dashed towards the field._

_Trees turned into blurs as she ran._

_Once she came to the field she saw Zero practicing his shooting on a large oak tree with his back to her._

_Her eyes made contact with her master, who was leaning on a tree beside the one Zero was shooting._

_The black haired hunter nodded and Kairi crept closer to the silver haired boy._

_Each gunshot she heard, she would take a step closer._

_1...BANG!..2...BANG!...3.._

_She continued to move slowly._

_When she was about to pounce on him, Zero turned around and jumped on her, sending them both to the ground._

_"I win." Zero said smirking._

_"Aw man! I thought you didn't hear me!" pouted Kairi._

_"Gotta be better than that, Kai-chan!" _

_Zero began tickling her._

_"Haha-s-stop! I can't-HAHA! I-I give-haha!- up!"_

_The silver haired boy got off of her and helped her up._

_"So, what did you need, Kai-chan?" _

_"I heard Kaito-nii say that Otou-san and Okka-san are coming home today!"_

_Even though Kairi was found in the snow, knowing nothing but her own name, the Kiryu family thought of her as their own child and allowed her to call Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu, Okka-san and Otou-san. Even though, they didn't officially adopt her._

_"Really?! I better go home and make dinner then!" Zero exclaimed and rushed off._

_"Matte! Zero-nii, I wanna help too!" Kairi cried running after him._

_"Later, master!" Zero called back to the older man._

_"Take care." The black shaggy haired man called back._

_"We're home!" called as she entered the door way with right behind her._

_"Welcome home!" The 3 children cheered._

_ picked up Kairi and swung her around while hugged the twin boys._

_"We made dinner!" The raven haired girl smiled._

_"Yeah! It's vegetable soup!" Ichiru said happily._

_"Come on, let's go eat." Zero said and walked into the kitchen._

_Kairi ran to catch up to him._

_The whole Kiryu family sat at the table._

_"Thank you for the food!" They all chimed and dug in._

_"So, how was the hunt?" Ichiru asked._

_"It was too easy!" said._

_"Yeah, right! I killed more than half of them while you slacked off!" argued._

_The kids laughed._

_"Anyways I wanna ask you kids something."_

_"What is it Okaa-san?" Zero asked._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked._

_Ichiru, Zero, and Kairi all stared at each other._

_"Um, I guess I want to be a great vampire hunter like you and Otou-san!" Zero smiled._

_"I don't really know, but I just want Zero and Kai-chan to be happy." Ichiru replied._

_"I see. Well, what about you Kairi?" Asked ._

_"Hmm..." The small raven haired girl tapped her chin._

_"Oh! I got it! I want to play the guitar and sing live in front of a huge audience!" She said happily._

_The Kiryu family stared dumbfounded at her._

_"Why do you want to do that, Kairi?" asked._

_"Well, when Zero-nii, Ichi-nii, and I went to the market the other day, I saw this lady playing the guitar and singing!" _

_"Oh yeah, I remember!" Ichiru chimed in._

_"I want to do the same thing as her, but with a bigger audience! I want to do this because...when I looked around, the people who watched her sing and play were smiling and they looked so peaceful and happy!" Kairi said._

_"I want to make people smile too! I wanna be like her!"_

_"I see." said and smiled._

_"Of course I would still want to be a hunter like Zero-nii but I also want to perform! I'm going to make you all smile and look peaceful!" The small girl cheered happily._

_"That sure is a big dream, Kairi." said and patted her head._

_"You have to work hard then!"_

_"Haha I will!"_

_"Hey, Kai-chan?"_

_Kairi turned her head to Zero._

_"I look forward to listening to you sing." he said._

_"Alright!" She smiled at him._

_Blood splattered everywhere._

_Bodies lay motionless on the floor._

_Fang marks on pale skin._

_Terrified red rose eyes._

_"Zero..-nii?.."_

_A trembling voice barely above a whisper._

_"STOP DON'T HURT HIM!"_

_The sound of her screams._

_"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_

_Run away...save yourself._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Zero jolted up.

His forehead covered with cold sweat.

"A good dream leading to a bad one?" Thought Zero.

Suddenly it came to him.

His eyes widened in realization.

He had crushed her dreams.

_"I look forward to listening to you sing, Kai-chan!"_

Look forward? Thinking about what he had said to her, she might not even sing...

He quickly got up and ran off to find her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kairi's body hang halfway off the branch.

The small sleeping raven haired girl's body would scoot inch by inch off the branch.

From the shadows, Kaname watched her quietly.

"How can she fall asleep in the weirdest positions?" He murmured to himself.

He was right. Kairi was sleeping with her arms dangling freely on each side, a leg hung next to her left side and her head propped up by the trunk.

"She's going to fall..." The pureblood said sweat dropping.

Kairi soon slipped off the branch and fell to the ground with a thud. Causing her to wake with a start.

"What the he-..." The raven haired girl rubbed her aching head.

"Aw crap...I fell asleep again..." she grumbled to herself and got up.

"Owie..."

"You got some pretty good talents to fall asleep like that."

Kairi turned around quickly, knife in hand, ready to stab but a stronger and bigger hand grabbed her wrist and made her drop the weapon. But she wasn't out of tricks yet.

The young assassin dropped quickly and knocked the pureblood off balance. She grabbed her knife and turned around. She had Kaname in a headlock with her knife right next to his neck.

Her eyes wide in fear, returned to normal and she quickly realized what she had done. Kairi released Kaname quickly and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-..You smelt like _**her**_.." She whispered the last part.

Kaname stared sadly at the shorter girl.

She's afraid. He knew that when she found out Shizuka was alive, it made her paranoid.

"It's alright." He replied.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero walked through the trees.

"Where is she?" He thought.

Then he saw her standing there.

It looked like she was talking to someone.

"Kair-!"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kaname and hid behind a tree.

He saw the elite vampire's blood crimson eyes meet her beautiful rose ones.

"I heard you are auditioned for the head of the band." He heard Kaname say.

Kairi's cheeks went red.

"How'd you!?- ..."

Zero silently listened and watched.

Suddenly her face saddened.

"I did audition...but I-...I changed my mind. I don't really want to join anymore. Besides I have committee duties right?" She half heartedly laughed and smiled.

Fake. Her smile...laugh..it was fake. Zero knew it and so did Kaname.

The next thing that happened surprised both Zero and Kairi.

Kaname pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Kaname are you feeling alright?-"

"Don't lie to me."

Kairi's eyes widened.

"I know...I feel it. Your emotions are leaking out of you like a waterfall." the pureblood said.

The raven haired girl slightly pulled away slightly and smiled...another fake smile...

"W-what are you talking about, Kaname? I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

Zero knew she was holding back tears.

"Kairi." Kaname said sternly.

She didn't answer him and just placed her forehead on his chest.

"Can you..-"

The vampire stared confusingly at her.

"Can you make it last a little longer?...Let _**him **_be happy?...Maybe if I left he would. I try to...I really do.."

The hand that clenched tightly onto his blazer was trembling.

"I try to smile...So that he would too...But he doesn't around me. Only around _**her **_. I know I sound selfish and all and I should be happy that he is smiling at least but...I want him to smile around me too.."

The poor girl couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried.

Zero watched her.

"Who are the people she is talking about?" He wondered in his mind.

"I shouldn't be here...You can do it can't you, Kaname?...You can make me disappear. Please do it. I'm not needed...Even in the nightmares I have, I'm useless...I can't save Zero...I don't even know if the girl...who looked like me, was saved by her so called master. If she really is me...I would've wanted to stay dead."

"Girl? Master?" Zero thought.

She had never told him about this dream...but..out of all the people she tell...she tells Kuran.

The silver haired boy's blood boiled.

Kaname held Kairi closer to him.

"Don't say things like this Kairi...There are people who need you.."

_"I guess I was wrong..." _Kaname thought.

"Like who?..."

"Like...me.. I need you."

"You're a Pureblood...You don't need a human like me.."

_"The stupid level E didn't even realize it."_

"I do need you..."

_"You are a piece in this game...My other knight."_

"Okay...I believe you.."

"Good."

_"I guess...he might not even...notice you."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**_I finally got this chapter up! Thanks to those who kept reading and for the follows and reviews! I need help on my Icy Cold Regrets story so please pm or review me and tell me what to do and If you haven't read it yet, Ichigo will come and hunt you down like a hollow! :3_**

**_-Cathy_**


	10. Chap 9: Never Be The Same

**A/N: DONT KILL ME! -Hides behind Shiki- I'm srry i havent been updating - Lots of school. Enjoy this chap and dont kill me if i dont update the next one soon! I-If you try to kill me, I'll tell Shiki to eat you!**

**Shiki: But i dont-**

**Me: Shut up -**

**-Cathy**

**Chapter 9: Never Be The Same**

_CRASH!_

Pieces of broken white dishes lay scattered on the floor

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" A girl squeaked.

"Look what you did! Now we'll have to clean it up and never get to dance with the night class!" A boy growled.

"I'm so sorry! I-I'll clean it up!" The blonde haired girl bent down and started to carefully pick up the pieces.

The boy kicked the pieces out of her hand. A stray piece cutting her small finger.

"What's the point anyways?! Even if you pick it up we will be behind!"

Suddenly the room went quiet and the boy turned slowly. His chocolate eyes meeting rose ones.

Without a second to blink, his face was thrown to the side. A loud slapping noise echoed the whole ball room.

"Even if we did finish in time...I wouldn't allow you to attend the ball with that kind of attitude. And I doubt any night class or even day class girls would dance with a scumbag like you." Kairi said glaring at the boy.

Whispering was heard from the students that watched.

Zero, who stood on the other side of the room, stared at the scene. His mind quickly wandered off though.

The thing that ran though his mind most was what he said to Kairi the other week. He never really got to apologize and felt extremely guilty.

"Learn your manners.." he heard his childhood friend growl from across the room.

She walked away and everything went back to normal.

"She has the power to make everybody stop and stare..." Zero whispered to himself half sarcastic. The silver haired teen stared at the raven haired girl.

Suddenly Yuuki came into the ballroom.

"Kairi!" she hollered.

The hunter turned her head towards the girl.

"We need help setting up the stage and I need you to go meet someone!" The brunette girl said pulling Kairi.

"Okay. I'll come, give me a second." The raven girl replied.

"Kay!" Yuuki said and ran off.

"Kairi-chan!" A male voice called.

A male student with short dark brown hair approached the raven girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"I don't know if Cross-chan told you yet but you're the head singer in the band." The boy said.

Kairi stared at the boy wide eyed.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Nope." The boy replied.

"Don't mess with me, Shinji.." Kairi said giving him her death glare.

"Don't kill me!" Shinji said waving his hands nervously.

"I swear! Ask Yuuki!"

Kairi turned and walked her way to the double doors.

She gave Shinji one last glance and left.

Zero stared after the girl.

He decided to follow her out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kairi!" Yuuki waved at the rose eyed girl that walked over to the huge stage between the dirt track.

"Hey. What do you need help with?" Kairi asked.

"Wait! First I have to tell you something important!" The brunette girl said smiling.

"What do you-" Kairi was cut off when a girl, the same girl she saw at the audition, walked up to her with a electric guitar slung across her back.

The girl's hazel eyes looked like it stared into her soul.

"This is her?" She asked. Her voice blunt.

"You're Misaki Tanake...You auditioned for the role of electric guitar for the festival and ball." Kairi said.

"You have some good memory, kid." Misaki replied.

"Who are you calling a-!" The young hunter was cut off when Yuuki spoke up.

"She got the part, Kairi. And by the way I don't know if you know but, she's a senior."

"Yeah. Also, Kanade over there, the drummer, is a senior." Misaki said smirking and pointing over at a girl who was standing on stage. Her hair was lavender purple and her eyes, emerald.

"Whatever.." Kairi said. But even with her attitude, she had manners and knew better to respect people older than her...well most of the times.

"Alright...electric guitarist, percussionist,.. where is our bass guitarist?"

"Um..that would be me?" A soft voice said.

The girls turned to face a short girl about 5"3 with short , choppy, bright pink hair.

"I-I'm Yui." she stuttered and gave a sweet smile. "I'm a freshman. It's nice to meet you, Kairi-senpai." she extended her arm in greeting to the raven haired girl.

Kairi shook it and smiled back. "No need for formalities. Kairi is just fine."

"Alright so we all know each other blah blah." Misaki said rolling her eyes. Her attitude was starting to irritate Kairi. "So, '_lead singer'_ do you even have any songs to present?"

Kairi's hand slipped into her skirt pocket and pulled out some folded papers.

"Here. These are the songs I want your opinion on, Misaki-_senpai." _she said forcing out the last part.

The hazel eyed girl smirked and gently took the papers.

She glanced over them and her smirk disappeared.

"Wow...I uh..I'll go and show these to Kanade. We'll practice at twilight." she said.

"But wait you guys aren't allowed-" Yuuki started.

"We aren't into those Night Class douches." Misaki said which surprised Yuuki and Kairi.

"Y-You aren't?" The prefects stuttered.

"Nah. They think they're all that. I could care less. And Kanade has a boyfriend from the day class anyways." The hazel eyed girl said and glanced at Yui.

"What about you, kid? Are you in to them?"

The cherry blossom haired girl shook her head.

"I'm not. Honest. "

"Alright then. Would that be okay for you Yuuki? We'll also have Kairi here too so it won't matter right?" Misaki asked.

"I guess it's fine." The brunette answered.

"Are you sure Yuuki? Will you be able to handle all the girls?" Kairi asked looking directly at Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah! It's alright!" With that, she ran off.

While Kairi help set up the equipment with the other girls, Zero watched quietly out of sight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**At Twilight:**

Kairi pretended to tune her guitar as she nervously glanced over to where the fangirl screams were heard. She knew Yuuki said that she could handle it but she wasn't sure.

In the distance she heard the Moon Dorm gates open and the "Kyaa's" get louder.

She started to get even more worried but her thoughts were interrupted by Misaki.

"Yo, Kairi, let's start with the first song already. Which one you want to practice first?"

Kairi blinked a few times and turned to face the band.

"Uh, let's start off with "Alchemy" " she said and walked up to the microphone.

"Mmk." The hazel eyed girl replied bluntly.

The raven haired girl tapped her foot as Kanade, the drummer clicked her drum sticks together.

"One, two, one two three four."

There was a blast of music, and Kairi's eyes were filled with the life it never had. Her head bobbed at the beginning instrumental as she strummed her electric guitar. In the distance she heard the cries of fangirls slowly quiet down and she saw them make their way behind the night class to see what the sound was.

Finally, she sang.

_**Mugen ni ikitai**_

_**Mugen ni ikiraretara**_

_**Subete kanau**_

The members of the band looked shocked at the young girl. They never knew her voice was this beautiful.

_**Demo irun na **_

_**Mono ga**_

_**Atashi wo **_

_**oikondeku**_

Soon a crowd of girls and some boys, were formed in front of the stage. The night class was behind them, looking up at Kairi. All of them looked surprised...all except for Kaname, who looked like he knew she would sound this amazing.

_**Ikiru nokori jikan**_

_**Yume no zahyou**_

_**Yuke**_

_**Zenbu daiji na**_

_**Mono na no ni**_

Kairi couldn't help but smile at all the happy faces below her. She glanced around the crowd and spotted Yuuki and Yori giving her a thumbs up. And finally, her eyes met Zero's.

_**Lisa kokora de chotto**_

_**Amai mono**_

_**Tabete iko**_

_**Sou iu shikou teishi**_

_**Bakari tokui ni**_

_**natta.**_

His lavender eyes were wide with shock. Kairi quickly left his gaze as her song reached its chorus.

_**Aruite kita michi**_

_**Furikaeru to**_

_**Iya na koto bakkari**_

_**de mou unzari da yo**_

Kairi's eyes fluttered close. She felt so alive and free. Like there wasn't anything in the world that could take this away from her.

_**Fureru mono wo**_

_**Kagayakashite yuku**_

_**Sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo**_

She soon finished the 2nd verse and was now at the repeating chorus.

_**Fureru mono wo **_

_**Kagayakashite yuku**_

_**Sonna sonzai ni natte...**_

_**Miseru yo!**_

Sudden cannons flashed on each side of the stage sending confetti everywhere and making the crowd of day class and some night class cheer.

_**Miseru yo!**_

_**Miseru yo!**_

_**Miseru yo!**_

Kairi's guitar solo finished the song and she, Misaki, and Yui bowed at the crowd. She was panting slightly but she smiled and gave the crowd a three-fingered peace sign.

This was indeed...her first great performance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Night soon came and everyone was now in their rightful places.

The night class was in their class, and the day class were soundly asleep in their dorms.

Kairi slowly rolled up the last speaker wire and smiled to herself. She thought back to the performance and to all those smiling faces she saw.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yui.

"Anno...great job today, Kairi-senpai."

The raven haired girl turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Yui. You did a great job as well."

"I never knew you could sing that well. And you wrote the songs yourself too!" The pink haired girl smiled back.

"Haha, yeah." The hunter placed the rolled up wire down behind the speakers. "Well, I should get you back to your dorm now. It's pretty late. Where are Misaki and Kanade?"

"Oh uh, they left with Yuuki-senpai already." Yui replied.

"Oh, okay. Let's go" Kairi said and started to walk off the stage.

The two day class girls walked to the dorms in silence. The only sound that was heard was the whistling of the wind and the rustling of the trees.

Once they reached the dorms, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Kairi couldn't help it. And when she _thought_ she was alone, she jumped up and pumped her fist.

"Yeah! Today was awesome!" she said cheerfully.

"You seem happy." A voice said.

The young assassin quickly turned around and met a pair of lavender eyes.

"Oh...uh..hi." her reply was blunt and strained. All of her spirit was drained instantly.

"Uh...Great performance. You sang really well." Zero said, now avoiding her eyes.

"Thanks..." Kairi mumbled. And stared at the ground.

There was a short awkward silence until the silver haired teen spoke up.

"Hey..I'm sorry for what I said before..."

The small girl nodded but still didn't meet his lavender eyes.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal anyways." Kairi said, turned around and started to walk off but Zero gently grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"No.., it isn't okay. I know I hurt you with my words...and I want to make up for it some way." The hunter said and stared into her rose eyes.

Kairi smiled slightly.

"I already forgive you. So, it's fine." she said and pulled away from him.

Zero didn't think this would happen. He thought she'd get angry and play punch him like she used to.

_"You broke the string Kiryu." _The pureblood's words rang in his head.

Kairi started to walk away but a force pushed her to the ground.

"Ow..Zero what's-"

The silver haired hunter held her in his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I don't want us to grow far apart..."

"W-what are you talking about Zero? Nothing is-"

"It is...you know it is..."

The two hunters lie there in each other's arms.

Kairi slowly sat up but even though she did, Zero held onto her waist, like a child. She smiled down at him.

Even though everything was said and done...they both knew it would never be the same.


	11. Chap 10: Her Arrival

**A/N: Ello! Enjoy, enjoy! and uh...dont kill me? ._. Oh and some of you are wondering what was the song name in the last chapter, It's called " Alchemy " By Girls Dead Monster from the anime Angel Beats.**

**-Cathy**

**Chapter 10: Her arrival**

The sun rose high in the sky. The two hunters were lying peacefully in the horse stables. Zero shifted slightly and Kairi snuggled closer to his chest. Everything was quiet and still...until...

"ZERO! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" a familiar voice called.

The silver haired hunter sat up quickly, hitting his head on White Lily's food tray and causing Kairi's head to fall into his lap.

"Ow...what the hell?!"

Kairi sat up slowly and White Lily nudged her cheek in greeting. The raven haired hunter rubbed her eyes like a child and mumbled, "still...sweepy.."

The two hunters stood up and walked out the stables.

"Thank god! I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Our first 2 periods just passed!"Yuuki cried and ran up to them but stop mid way.

"Whoa...wait...you guys were here..._all night?_" The brunette asked wide eyed.

Kairi's face turned as red as her eyes, as well as Zero's.

"N-No wait it's not what you think!" They both stuttered at the same time.

"We just fell asleep!" Zero cried.

"Y-yeah!" Kairi agreed. " We were tired and when we finished our rounds last night we crashed here!"

"Whattttteverrrr" Yuuki said rolling her eyes with a smirk.

The two hunters sweat dropped.

"I guess I believe you guys...but I don't know if the headmaster and the other teachers would." The brown haired prefect replied.

"We..." Kairi started.

"Are so screwed." Zero finished for her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**During Lunch Break Outside: **

"So, Kiyoshi...heard you could play the violin pretty good." Misaki said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kairi asked re-tying her boots. She never really ate lunch.

"Well me and Kanade were thinking we should do some instrumentals at the ball after the festival on Friday night." The brunette girl said.

"Sounds good." The hunter said. Next to her, Yui pulled out a violin.

"Here, could you play us something, Kairi-senpai?"

The raven haired girl smiled and took the violin. She put the instrument in place on her shoulder and the bow above the strings. Then she began to play a melodic tune.

(A/N: The song she plays is called, "Will" from Pandora Hearts)

Every day class student around her stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Even Yuuki stopped eating her Ginger Stir Fry and Zero, his ramen to stare at her.

Kairi's bow moved gracefully across the strings making an almost perfect sound.

But soon the song ended and everyone clapped happily.

"We...are so doing instrumentals..." Misaki said wide eyed.

"Do you think you can write a few that includes the piano?" Kanade asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I think I can. Since today is just Thursday, I think I have enough time." Kairi said smiling.

"Woo! We are so gonna blow that roof off at the ball!" Misaki cheered with bread crumbs around her mouth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**That Night At The auditorium:**

Kairi sat on the piano chair with music paper in front of her and her violin beside her. She had just went 3 hours non-stop writing music for the festival and ball.

"E...G...No...was it E, G, C?" She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the side door of the auditorium opened with an eerie creak.

"I'm not done yet Yuuki so you can tell Headmaster I don't need dinner tonight." The raven haired hunter said , not bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Yuuki..?" came a more feminine voice. "Why, I'm not even close to being that girl..."

Kairi quickly stood out of her chair, dagger in hand, facing the door. She couldn't make out the face of the girl, but she saw a female Night Class uniform, and long silver hair.

"Who are you?...Come out from behind the curtains!" The huntress hollered.

"My, my...you've grown so much Kairi...well, at least since I last saw you...In that beautiful blood bath that I, of course, caused that dark night, 4 years ago.

Kairi's eyes went wide and her dagger extended into a sword.

"D-don't taunt me! Show yourself, coward!"

"Me? The coward?" The female voice chuckled darkly. "I wasn't the one who ran away 4 years ago! I didn't leave poor Zero there to suffer!"

The raven haired girl trembled.

"Uresai!..That isn't any of your business!" she cried.

"Oh? But it is my sweet child...Because I was the one who caused him to suffer all these years...I made him become what he hates the most." The voice said.

Kairi's sword shortened into a dagger and she threw it at the girl behind the shadows. The girl disappeared and the dagger clanged onto the floor.

The young assassin's forehead was covered in cold sweat. She quickly ran down the steps, grabbed her dagger and rushed out the auditorium door, into the cool, dark night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero leaned against a tree. His eyes were half way closed and the cool breeze of the night made his hair slightly waver.

The hunter suddenly heard frantic footsteps coming towards him. He turned when a so called "hard force" bumped into him. But instead of causing him to fall, the person fell instead.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Zero asked and helped the poor girl up.

The small huntress looked up at him and the silver haired teen's eyes went wide. The poor girl was pale like she had just seen a ghost and her whole body was trembling in fear.

"Kairi are you-?!" He was cut off when she threw herself into his arms.

"I heard her...and I saw her.." The poor girl's voice trembled.

"Who? What or who did you see?" Zero asked and wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"That woman...I felt her there..." She replied.

The hunter's eyes went wide. Was it really who he think it was?

His thoughts were interrupted when Yuuki ran up to them.

"Hey guys!...Whoa..Kairi you don't look so good." The brunette said. This girl just has the wrong timing sometimes.

"She's fine. Just shaken up." Zero said for his childhood friend.

Kairi pulled out of his embrace and just slightly held onto his hand.

"Oh. I won't ask why. But I just wanted to tell you guys that-" Yuuki stopped mid sentence. Kairi's grip on Zero's hand tightened and both hunter's eyes widened. A girl in a night class uniform with long silver hair walked up to them.

"Oh, Kurenai-san..Did something happen?" Yuuki asked.

Zero felt Kairi's hand start to tremble again in his. They both knew...who the student smelt like.

"I guess I took it too far. Nobody likes me in class now..." The vampire replied but staring straight at Zero and Kairi.

Zero pushed Kairi behind him and pulled out his Bloody Rose gun slowly. Yuuki didn't notice until she heard the cocking of the gun. The silver haired hunter pointed the gun at Maria and was about to pull the trigger but Yuuki jumped in front of the vampire student.

"NO!" The brunette yelled causing Zero to freeze. "Why did you pull out your gun on her without any reason Zero?!"

The hunter lowered his gun. "It's not her..." he whispered to no one in particular. "Who are you...?"

"I'm Maria Kurenai..." The timid girl replied. "How do you do?"

Yuuki turned to face the smaller girl and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san. The guy is Zero Kiryu, also another guardian of this school and behind him is-" the brunette stopped when she realized the raven haired girl was gone. Zero quickly turned around and saw the same.

"-Kairi...Kiyoshi..?" Yuuki finished.

Zero dashed off in an unknown direction to find his childhood friend.


	12. Author Alert! PLEASE READ!

**Author Alert!**

**A/N: Hey there guys! I have bad news and good news! Good news: I'm writing a new story! Bad news: I'm giving up on the other ones I made :( . I just don't have reviews so I think they're bad. So if you want to continue writing the stories I'm giving up, email me at: cathytran0015 The story title of them are: "Notice me" a vampire knight fanfic and "Icy Cold Regret" a Bleach fanfic. If I don't get an email by: 1/15/13 I will delete the stories :\ . A fanfic I am working on now is a Code Geass LelouchxOcxSuzaku I'll post it soon! Ty for supports and reviews! 3**

**-Cathy**


End file.
